Right here, Right now
by disneygirl409
Summary: Everyone thinks they know her...but they don't. Everyone thinks that she has a perfect life.. But Kim Crawford's life is FAR from perfect. Her mom is dead, & her father is an abusive pig. She feels like no one cares about her, like she's all alone in this big cruel world. She just wants to give up, but can her friends be the ones that save her? Rated T for abuse & language.
1. Chapter 1: The Hell Hole Called My Life

**CHAPTER 1**

**"THE HELL HOLE CALLED MY LIFE."**

**KIM'S POV:**

My dreams were interrupted by the sound of my loud alarm clock. I lifted my head slowly from my pillow & looked at my clock. I hit OFF & buried my face into my pillow. It was 11:30 a.m on a Saturday in January & I had practice. After a few peaceful minutes, my dog, Buddy, came running into my room & jumped on me. I opened my eyes in shock as the beautiful golden retriever started licking my face. I sat up & started rubbing his back.

"Okay boy! I'm awake." He licked my face once more before jumping onto my window seat & looking out in amazement. I giggle & jumped out of bed. I opened the closet doors & started looked for a sweatsuit. Once I had some sweats on, I walked to my dresser & picked up my brush. I brushed the huge nots out of my long blonde hair & then ran to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. As I started brushing, I looked at my face in the mirror.

A big bruise was formed on my far, right cheek. I sighed & grabbed the cover up. I dabbed it on & entered my room. I looked at myself in my giant mirror. I smiled slightly, trying to convince myself I was happy with how I looked. I turned around, clapping my hands & Buddy ran out of the room. I grabbed my bag & closed the door.

I walked down the hall, into the tiny kitchen & sat down on the counter top to eat a banana. No one was home. My mom died 4 months ago. And honestly, I could care less where my dad was. I looked at the clock on the stove & my eyes widened. I grabbed my phone to make sure the time was right. It was. I grabbed my bag for the dojo & ran out of the small house.

I hated being late. I don't think I've ever ran this fast. Rudy was gonna kill me. He didn't like tardiness. I arrived at the dojo & ran in. Once I was in, I lied down on the bench & tried to catch my breathe. "You okay Kim?" I looked up at the familiar faces. It was Jack, Jerry, & Milton. I sat up, still breathing heavily & nodded my head.

"I was... running late...& I didn't...wanna get lectured...by Rudy... so I ran..." They all started laughing, I shot them a confused look. "Why is that funny?" I stood up & the boys stopped laughing, But they all had big smiles on their faces.

"Rudy's running late today." Jack answered.

"Your kidding!" I asked. After I ran here so he wouldn't freak out, he's late too!

"Nope!" Jerry said as I sat back down on the bench.

"Looks like you ran for nothing!" Milton said.

"You couldn't have called & told me. I would have taken my time getting here." They all shook their heads & they joined me on the benches.

The boys started talking about something, but I zoned out. My thoughts returned to last night. The guys had no idea. I didn't want them worrying, If they even cared about me.

I don't know who I am anymore. I'm not the same Kim I was a few months ago. I hated this new Kim. She was an embarrassment. I was in such deep thought I missed a hole conversation happening in front of me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a tall, brown haired boy with big hands waving in front of my face.

"Kim?" Jack asked. My thoughts immediately vanished & I looked up at him.

"Sorry! What'd you say?" Jack & I were the only ones in the dojo. He sat down next to me.

"They went for smoothies." I nodded & looked back down at the ground. "Hey..." I looked back up at him. "You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head "Yea! Everything's fine!" I started playing with a piece of my hair & Jack kept looking at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" This boy always knew when I was lying.

I hated that.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes & got lost for a second. I mentally slapped myself & tried to think of an excuse. "Yeah Jack! I'm fine!" I'm really hoping that sounded more convincing then I thought it did.

"Okay! I guess you don't wanna talk about it!" I shot my head up at him.

_How did he always know when I was lying or telling the truth? I can't even tell if that was a lie. Am I fine? _

"But just to let you know...you can tell me anything, Kim. I promise I won't judge you."

I looked up from the ground to meet his charming smile, big brown eyes & his - _STOP IT KIM! Jack is just your friend! He doesn't feel that way about you._ "I know..." I said. He stood up & started walking to get his things.

"You sure you okay?" Jack asked right before walking to the doors of the Dojo.

"Yeah! I'm good..." He smiled at me and started walking to the exit. "...Just another day in the life of Kim Crawford." I mumbled. I turned to see that Jack didn't hear me. He was already outside the door. I sighed & grabbed my bag. I was not staying here if I didn't have to.

**JACK'S POV:**

"...Just another day in the life of Kim Crawford." I stopped for a second then kept walking. I didn't wanna ask her what she meant, so I acted as if I didn't hear her. I was gonna catch a ride with Jerry, but changed my mind. I sent him a text telling him I left & started walking. I needed to think about...Things.

Kim didn't really talk about herself. All we knew is what she told us. Her mom died a few months ago & her father...well, she never went into detail about her father. Actually, She never says anything about her father.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I was standing in front of my house. I walked through the door & into the kitchen. I was greeted by my twin sister, Kate. She had long brown hair, Brown eyes & she was 5'6. "Your home early?" I threw my bag on the floor & hopped onto the counter.

"Rudy never showed up. We hung out a little then Rudy called & canceled practice, so I headed home." She nodded her head & then smiled. "What?"

"Were you with Kim?" Kate teased, excitedly. I rolled my eyes & hopped off the counter. She stepped in front of me & blocked me from moving anywhere. "YOU WERE WEREN'T YOU?!"

"Yes! I was with Kim! She goes to the Dojo, She's gonna be there!" Her smile grew even bigger & she clapped her hands.

"Did you tell her you LOOVE her!" Kate teased again, stressing the word LOVE. I regret ever telling her that. She always bothers me when I come back from hanging out with her.

"No Kate! I didn't tell her & I don't plan on it either!" Her big, happy glowing smile faded immediately & her eyes filled with anger.

I walked away & up to my room. I closed the door & plopped myself onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. "_Kim doesn't feel the same way about you." _That's all that ran through my mind. That's the reason I haven't told Kim how I felt. I didn't wanna lose her as a friend.

The house was dead silent, I almost forgot Kate was home. But she decided to remind me. I heard loud stomping coming from the stairs. I sighed & then suddenly my door flew open & in came angry Kate. She ran towards me, jumped on my bed & started smacking me. "JACKSON DANIEL BREWER! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I grabbed her wrist & pushed her off me.

"KATE! WHAT THE HELL?" I asked. She was breathing heavy & sitting on my floor.

"YOUR SO BLIND!" She began, loudly. "KIM LIKES YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE HER BUT SHE WON'T TELL YOU FOR THE SAME REASON YOU WON'T TELL HER!" She stopped to breathe & plopped herself on my bed.

"Trust me, Kim doesn't feel the same way as I do..." I sighed & put my forehead in my hands. "She just can't." I mumbled. Kate looked back at me.

"Why can't she?" She asked softly. I sighed in relief & anger. Relieved because she was done yelling & angry because I hate having this conversation with her.

"Can we talk about something else?" I snapped. Her eyes widened, not in shock, but in anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but thankfully, nothing came out.

"Fine!" We sat there in my room in silence for a good 7 seconds before. "But Jack..." I looked up at her & her face was serious. "I see the way you look at Kim. It's different from when you look at anyone else. There's passion in your eyes, your smile is 10x bigger. You hole face lights up when she walks in the room-"

"Get to the point Kate!" I said. I didn't wanna talk about this anymore. _Why does she keep bringing it up? _She rolled her eyes & sighed.

"My point is...Kim looks at you the same way. She jumps out of her skin when your name comes up, her cheeks turn red when you talk to her, she bites her lip because she gets nervous..." I was looking at the ground & taking in every word coming out of my sisters mouth. "The list goes on. I really think you should tell her how you feel, Jack." And with that, She stood up & left me alone. I fell backwards on my back & stared at the ceiling.

_Should I talk to Kim? No- Don't listen to Kate, she's wrong. _

I groaned & fell back on my bed.

**KIM'S POV:**

I had so many thoughts running through my mind. I was so flustered I didn't even realize where I was. I saw a very familiar house across the street. It was Milton's house. He lived right across the street from me. I rolled my eyes & turned around. I then saw my small, simple white house. I slowly walked up the front steps & grabbed my keys. I turned to the driveway. The crappy car was in it's place. I sighed & quietly unlocked the door. Once it opened, I tip-toed in. I peered into the living room. It was empty. I sighed in relief & went to check the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him sitting at the table with a half empty bottle in his hand. His head snapped up & I took it all in. His usual hazel eyes were blood shot red & filled with hate. His brown hair was all messed up & his button up shirt was unbuttoned. He slammed his fist on the table & it made me jump.

"Why are you home?" He asked me. His voice was raspy & it sent shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What happened next scared me. When he didn't get an answer, he jumped out of his seat, sending his chair flying down. He walked over to me & backed me into the wall. He slammed his fist into the wall, very close to my head & left it there. "I said...why are you home?" He yelled. His breathe reeked of alcohol.

"I-uh...p-practice w-was c-c-canceled." I spit out. I felt my heart start to raise & my breathing became uneven.

He growled at me & backed away. I stood there, frozen in the corner. He walked over to the table, he screamed & pushed everything off of it. Breaking all the glass & spilling alcohol on the floor. I jumped out of my skin & snapped my eyes shut. I took a deep breathe & I heard him scream again. My eyes flew open & I watched as he grabbed the bottom of the table surface & flipped it over. Leaving only the leg of the table underneath. It flew into the bathroom door, next to me & I shrieked, pushing myself deeper into the corner. He picked up the leg of the table & threw it down the a hall, hitting the front door. He pushed the other chair down & fell to the floor. I felt the tears building up in my eyes & I wanted to scream. He picked up a chair & slammed it to the floor. The sound of chair hitting the white tile floors echoed through the small house.

I covered my face & closed my eyes. I heard more glass shattering & more screams. Once it stopped & all I heard was the sound of his heavy breathing. I opened my eyes & removed my hands from my head. He was still on the floor. His head slowly rose up & his evil cat-like eyes met mine. He stood up & stared at me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled. He charged after me & I ran. I ran up the stairs & to my room. I heard his loud footsteps following me. I slammed the door & locked it. I closed the bathroom door, so he wouldn't come through there. I stood there, waiting for the loud fist to bang on the door. I'm always expecting it, but every time he bangs his fist on the door, I have a mini heart attack.

Which is exactly what I did.

I heard the footsteps & then he turned the knob. When it didn't open he banged & yelled for me to open it. I couldn't breathe or move. I had no idea what to do. I sat down on the floor & stared at the ceiling. _Why is this happening? _Is all that ran through my head.

...

After about 20 minutes, he still kept banging. I darted up & started running around my room. I grabbed an over night bag & stuffed sweats inside & grabbed my phone. _I need a distraction, just for one night._

I texted Kate, Jack's twin sister & one of my closest girlfriends, saying _"Hey can I come spend the night?" _I went into the bathroom quietly & closed the door to my room. I put in my toothbrush & my phone buzzed. It was Kate. "_Yeah sure!" _I sighed & texted back _"Okay, I'm leaving now!" _

I opened the bathroom door in the hallway & peeked my head out. My dad was still banging on my door. I tip-toed down the stairs. I slowly walked down & then I heard footsteps at the top. I spun my head around & found my drunken dad staring me down. I ran down the rest of the steps, knowing he's following. I got to the front door, but had no time to unlock it. My dad grabbed my arms & spun me around, pinning me to the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" He yelled in my face. I knew If I didn't stand up for myself, there was no way I'd be able to leave.

"If you think for one second I'm gonna stay in this hell hole & let you push me around like I'm nothing...Then your sadly mistaken." I yelled. Next thing I knew, his hand collided with my face & I fell to the ground. I didn't dare to move. He kicked me in me in the stomach & walked into the spare room. He slammed the door, causing the picture on the wall to fall to the ground, shattering the glass in the frame.

I sat there, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. I picked my head up & my eyes widened at the picture. It was a picture of my parents, & I from last year. It's the last picture of all of us together as a family. I finally stopped trying to keep the tears in & I cried quietly. If my dad heard me, he'd come back. I slowly sat up & ran out of the house. I ran to the beach behind my house. I hopped the gate & ran all the way to the reef, where the rocks were. I put my bag down & sat on it. I grabbed my phone & pulled up the camera. The bruise was starting to show. I rummaged through my bag for cover up. I couldn't go to Kate's with a that on my face. She'd assume the worst & tell Jack. Then Jack would freak on me. I sat there & just cried. And I didn't try to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Song

**A/N: Here it is! CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2: THE LAST SONG.**

**JACK'S POV:**

I sat on my couch, in my basement, waiting for a text from someone, anyone with plans. Jerry was with his cousins, & Milton was on a date. I was about to text Kim, but she seemed off this morning & I didn't wanna bother her.

I heard the basement door open & loud footsteps coming down. I looked up from my phone to see Kate in sweatpants, a hoodie & her hair in a bun. "Someone looks comfy!" I joked. She giggled & plopped down next to me.

"Kim's coming over." Kate said. My heart stopped.

"Really? Whatcha guys gonna do?" I asked. Maybe my problems were solved. I could just spend the night with the girls.

Kate shrugged. "Probably watch a movie & eat until we explode..." She started. "I think she's upset about something."

"Like what?" I asked. _Maybe she knew why she was out of it this morning._

"I don't know, has she seemed a bit... off to you lately?" Kate asked me. So if she didn't know, then the chances are that no one did.

"She seemed out of it this morning. She wouldn't tell me, so I let it go." She nodded her head.

"Maybe we can squeeze some info out of her tonight." I nodded in agreement & she looked at her phone. "She should be here by now, She texted me 10 minutes ago. It doesn't take 10 minutes to walk 2 blocks up."

Kim did live 2 blocks away from us. Actually, all of us kinda lived in the same area. Kim lived on the beach in a community, Milton lived across the street from her. Jerry live 5 blocks down from me. Eddie use to live 3 blocks away from the mall which is only a few blocks from Kim & Milton.

"Maybe she -" I started, but got cut off by the door bell.

DING DONG.

We looked at each other & she stood up. When I heard the door of the basement close, I ran into the bathroom. I fixed my hair in the mirror & made sure my breathe smelt good. I got back out & ran to the couch to make it look like I didn't even move. I heard the door open & my heart skipped a beat as I heard Kim's laugh. Kate & Kim came down the stairs & I looked up from my phone & smiled at Kim. "Hey Kim!"

"Hey Jack!" She said. She looked beautiful, even n her sweatsuit & long hair in a bun.

"So! What shall the 3 of us do?" Kate asked. Kim & I shrugged.

...

I think about 2 hours passed & we still did nothing. We just talked back & forth about random things & joked around. They got up & started rummaging through the kitchen for junk food. They found the vanilla ice cream & Chocolate chip cookies. They came back to the couch & put on a chick flick! _GREAT!_

"Really? The last song?" I groaned. They shot me a look & pressed play.

**KIM'S POV**

The last song. Not my choice in movie, it only makes me think about my dad over & over.

We sat in the dark basement, halfway through the movie. Kate on my left & Jack on my right. It was the part of the movie where Ronnie was talking to her father in the hospital after he collapsed.

_"Yes you did. You said you were fine. Your not Fine! That was a lie-" Ronnie started._

_"I hoped. I didn't lie. It's not the same thing." Her father said. "It's alright to be angry-"_

_"GOOD!" She yelled. "Is that why you brought me here this summer? So you wouldn't have to be alone..." Her father looked down."Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"It's not what I wanted this time to be about."_

_"Well it is! It is now Daddy!"_

_"It's not...It's just another part...of a terrific summer. Not one of the better parts, I'll admit."_

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too!"_

This movie killed me. Not because of how sad it was, not because the romance was perfect...but because of the situation with Ronnie & her dad's relationship. They didn't get a long & when he was dying she realized how much she loved him all this time. I wanted a relationship with my dad...But it's too late. I hate him. There was no way I would ever forgive him for what he's done to me.

I heard sniffling coming from Kate. Jack turned away from the screen & looked at Kate & I. "You're crying already? He didn't even die yet!" I turned to look at Kate and gave her my _Can-I-Hit-Him? _look & she nodded. I smacked him hard in the arm & he gasped in shock.

"This movie is so sad! Don't make fun of us!" I yelled. He put his hands up in surrender & the rest of the movie continued.

**JACK'S POV**:

_"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Ronnie continued running down the stairs, to the beach, away from Will. "Ronnie!"_

_"You were there?"_

_"I wanted to tell you-"_

_"You saw what it did to him!"_

_"I know! I tried to get Scott to Fuss up-"_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Ronnie stopped walking away & turned to face Will._

_"It's not that simple! It wasn't about me! I mean Scott's a good guy-"_

_"I DON'T CARE WILL! YOU KNEW HOW GUILTY MY DAD FELT & YOU LET HIM FEEL THAT WAY!" Ronnie step closer to Will & started shoving him. "Just go off to that Collage that your parents picked out for you..." She stared at him for a second. She stepped closer & continued shoving him in between her words. "Go find some other girl that makes you feel alive for 5 minutes. One that can stand to be near you-"_

_"Please stop!" Will walked closer & grabbed her arms. _

_She shrugged him off. "Don't touch me! Will!" He backed away & she took one step closer. "Don't. Touch. Me!" They stood there in silence, but that only lasted a good 3 seconds. "You're a coward, Will. You're a coward & your a liar... And I don't trust you. I don't want you near me & I don't want you near my dad."_

_"Please don't-" Will started. He leaned in to hug her but she yelled._

_"GO!" He backed away. "Go." She whispered. He backed away & took off._

I heard sniffles & I turned to see Kate holding a tissue & crying, the usual. I turned to Kim, she just looked heartbroken. I smiled to myself & got lost in my thoughts.

**_Is it possible to have feelings for your best friend? One's that have been there since the beginning...that you just pushed away, hoping it was nothing? Then one day you look at her, and realize that she's so beautiful & that tiny crush...turns into something more? _**

My smile grew bigger & I looked back at Kim. Her beautiful blonde hair was in a bun, her eyes were a beautiful brown & she was just beautiful. _SNAP OUT OF IT! _I shook my head & returned my attention to the movie.

I realized I missed a hole part. Ronnie was playing the piano as moments with her father played on the screen. When She stood up, she saw her fathers glass was tipped over & he wasn't moving. I looked over at Kate, who was bawling & Kim who was wiping away the one tear that I saw roll down her cheek.

I really wanted to know what Kim was hiding from everyone. She wasn't one to keep secrets, especially from Kate. She has seemed off the past few days, but I just ignored it. She didn't like talking about her personal life all that much. All these questions started running through my head.

_**What if something bad was happening to her? Did something happen to her dad? What if someone was hurting her? I'd kill them, that's what would happen!**_She seemed distant & jumpy. That's not like Kim at ALL. Whatever was going on with her, I'm gonna be there for her. I know Kate & the guys will be there too!

Back to the movie, _Ronnie was walking on the beach, to Will. His back was turned & she was standing far back. Will suddenly turned around & just stared at her for a few seconds before talking. "Ronnie, I'm so sorry about everything."_

_"I'm sorry too." Will stared at the ground. "People make mistakes Will, even the people that we Love." His head lifted & he shot her a smile. Ronnie smiled too. They stood their in silence for a few more seconds before Ronnie changed the subject. "I've decided to go to Juilliard."_

_"I heard. That's great news." Will said. Ronnie sighed._

_"How's Vanderbilt?" Ronnie asked. _

_"It's a really good school..." He started. Ronnie nodded her head & looked down at the sand. "Not sure it's for me though." Ronnie's head shot up & a smile grew on her face._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"I'm thinking of maybe transferring to Columbia next semester..." Ronnie giggled quietly & Will's smile grew bigger. "So the girl I love can watch me make a few more mistakes...What do you think about that?"_

_Ronnie ran to Will. She ran into his arms, threw her hands around his neck & he grabbed her waist & pulled her into a kiss. He picked her up, bridal style & they continued kissing._

...

The movie screen went black. I got up to turn it off & Kate stood up to throw out her MANY used tissues. I glanced over at Kim, who still looked troubled. Then I shot Kate a look. She nodded & walked back over. She sat down next to Kim & I sat across from them on the coffee table.

"Sooo...Kim..." Kate started.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She gave us both a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Well, you texted me randomly asking to stay the night & you only do that when your really upset & don't wanna be alone...So tell me what happened." Kate explained.

"It's just-" Kim started, then stopped herself. "I hate him. I hate what he's doing, I hate that she's gone. I wanna blame him, but I know it's not his fault. But he chooses to blame me." My heart broke. I knew Kim didn't really like her father but I didn't know how bad the situation really was. "And I know one day, he's gonna to go to far & I don't know what he'll do!"

Kim's voice cracked. Kim was never one to show weakness or cry or show any sign of sadness at all. That's why we always knew if something was wrong. It was silent for a moment. I moved next to her on the couch & started rubbing Kim's back comfortingly & Kate got up to get more tissues.

"Kim..." I started. She kept looking at the ground. "Hey, look at me." Her head lifted up & she let out a shaky breathe. "It'll be okay. I promise you. Everything will get better." I said. "And we're all here for you."

"You have Jack, You have me & you have the guys. We will always be here for you. You'll never have to loose us." Kate said as she sat down. Kim let out a slight giggle & I chuckled a little myself.

"Thank's guys!"

"Don't mention it." We said at the same time. It got silent. I got up "Okay! I'm going to bed! Night girls!" I said, walking out of the room.

"Night Jack!" They shouted as I left the basement & closed the door.

...

**KIM'S POV**:

I tossed over & looked at the clock on Kate's nightstand. 2:37 a.m. So many things were running through my head. _I'm a horrible person _being on the top. I lied because I didn't want him getting in trouble. How screwed up am I? After he hurt me, I'm protecting him. I closed my eyes & tried to relax. But that failed. My dad yelling & destroying my kitchen ran through my head. Him chasing me, hitting me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek & I quickly wiped it away. _Why does this keep happening to me? I can't keep lying to everyone like this! _That is the only thought that ran through my head as I felt darkness take over & closed my eyes.

**A/N:**

**Well, that was Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I planned on putting this up on thursday, but I had too much homework & then yesterday I didn't get home until like 11. **

**This chapter isn't much but I already have chapter 3 written & it's much longer & more interesting.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who favorites & reviewed the story. It meant a lot to me.**

**I'll post more probably on monday because I get out earlier on those days so be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope for The Best

**CHAPTER 3: HOPE FOR THE BEST...**

**Kim's POV**

"Kim...Kim!" I heard someone calling my name, trying to wake me up, but I didn't wanna open my eyes. It got silent. The person probably left. I was wrong! "KIMMMM!" I screamed & jumped up which caused me to fall off the bed. I looked around. I was still in Kate's room. Then a head popped off the side of the bed & was leaning over me. "Good! Your awake!" Kate said.

"One question..." I started. "WHY?!" I yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" A tall, muscular 15 year old boy entered the room. His usual perfect hair was a mess & he looked like he just saw a ghost. But his big brown eyes were still perfect. _STOP IT KIM!_

"Your sister, thought it'd be a good idea to SCREAM IN MY FACE WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" I yelled in her face. Jack rolled his eyes & collapsed on Kate's bed, next to me.

"Really Kate! I heard you scream, then I heard Kim scream! I thought something happened. I fell off my bed & stumbled towards the door!" Jack explained. I laughed & Kate just stood there.

"I got bored! So I woke you up! Your welcome!" She joined us on the bed. "So! Kim, you free today?" I shook my head.

"I wish. I gotta run aren's after Karate. Then I think Grace will kill me if I don't show up for pep squad practice." I lied.

"Aww! I wanted to go shopping!" Kate wined. I laughed. We stood up & started walking down the steps.

"Yea! We haven't hung out in a while." I said. I stopped at the door & turned to face Jack & Kate. "I got an idea. Falafel Phil's for lunch tomorrow, all of us. Call the guys & tell them. We'll spend the hole day together!"

"I like the sound of that!" Jack said with a smile.

"So do I! Guess we'll see you later!" Kate said.

"Yep! Bye guys!" I opened the door & started walking.

"Bye Kim!" I heard Kate & Jack shout.

Once I saw they closed their door. I dropped my fake smile & walked up the block. I saw my dad's car in the driveway. _GREAT! _I slowly unlocked the door & found my dad passed out on the couch. I sighed in relief & ran up the stairs, up to my room. I threw my bag down & rummaged through my closet. I found a long sleeved white shirt with a pink heart on it. I threw it on & grabbed a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed my black bag & threw in my wallet, phone, keys & my pep squad uniform. Not that I was gonna go, but just in case someone asked.

I put on my pink toms flats & my leather jacket. I walked back downstairs & walked out of my house. I pulled out my phone & was about to text Grace I wasn't gonna be at practice today when I heard my name.

"KIM!" My head shot up from the screen, across the street. There stood a skinny, pale boy with ginger-like hair, carrying a Bobby Wasabi Dojo bag. I smiled & waved. He looked both ways & then ran across he street.

"Hey Milton." I greet. I looked him up & down in shock. He traded in his usual nerdy attire for some jeans with a plain tee & His hair was spiked up, "Wow! Look at you."

"Awful?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No! I like it! You look good."

"Thanks." I nodded. "You headed to the mall?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna work out a little & then go to pep squad. You?" I asked.

"On my way to the dojo. Care to join me, my lady?" He gave me his arm. I giggled & took it playfully. The rest of the walk there involved us just talking & joking around with each other.

We stopped about a block away from the mall in front of a very familiar house. We took notice of the once **For Sale!** sign that now said **SOLD!** The new family hasn't moved in, but the old one left about 2 months ago. All the memories flooded back from summer. Sitting in his kitchen trying to make sundaes, swimming in his backyard, just relaxing out front on the porch. It seemed like yesterday that we were having the time of our lives.

"I miss Eddie." Milton said, breaking the silence. I turned away from the house & looked at Milton.

"We all do." I said simply. Milton gave me a smirk & I returned it. "Come on, let's get going." I said. He nodded & we kept going.

Eddie's father use to be a cop, he got transferred to Chicago about 2 months ago & they packed up & moved. It was hard to say good bye considering we all made a promise to stick together, no matter what. We lost one of our Wasabi Warriors & now we have to stick together more than ever.

What Hurt most of all was that I knew one day, keeping this secret from them was gonna get too hard & I was gonna have to do the one thing I promised not to do.

Push them away.

I put those thoughts away as we arrived at the dojo. Inside was Jerry, Rudy & Jack. It looked like Jack & Jerry were sparing, but Rudy interrupted.

"Hey guys!" We greeted them in unison. They stopped to look at us. They gave us a wave & I went off to change in the locker room. I threw on the sweats in my locker & ran back out. I was about to start hitting a punching dummy when...

"Kim, can I talk to you in my office?" I nodded & followed him to his office. I walked in & sat on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked. He sat on the edge of his desk & started fiddling with his fingers.

"What happened to your face?" He asked me. Inside, I was yelling at myself for being careless & freaking out. Outside, I was playing it cool.

"Oh, I-uh, walked into a door while I was texting." He rolled his eyes & went into his freezer. He grabbed an ice pack & threw it to me. I caught it & put it to my face.

"Looks painful." He said. I nodded & flinched as the cold ice touched my cheek. "If it was something serious, you know you can come to me, right?"

"Yeah! Of course." I smiled. He nodded & walked to the door.

"Keep the ice on that a few more minutes & then come out & continue punching the dummy." I nodded as he exited the office.

I loved Rudy. He was like a second father to me. Except, he was better than my real one. I wish he was my dad. _'Isn't that sad?' _I thought. It isn't normal for a 15 year old girl to hate her father & wish for someone else to be her dad. But, I could't help it. He hurt me, yelled at me, & scared me. Me...Kim Crawford...scared. I was never one to be scared of anything. I'll admit to being nervous or frightened, but never walk around living my life in fear.

After a few minutes I decided to go back outside. Jerry & Milton were sparring, Jack was watching from the bench & Rudy was on the sidelines. I joined Jack on the bench & waited for Jerry to pin Milton to the matts.

"Kim, what happened to your face?" I turned to meet Jack's brown eyes staring at my bruised cheek. I opened my mouth to answer & then we heard a _thump. _

We snapped our heads to the matts & saw Jerry sitting on top of Milton. We clapped our hands & Jerry got up & started dancing. Milton just sat up & stayed on the matts talking to Rudy.

"Well?" My head turned back to Jack & I sighed.

"O yeah! I walked into a door while I was texting." I said. Jack rolled his eyes & laughed.

"Nice going." He said. I rolled my eyes as Jerry made his way over.

"Well what do you expect, Jack. She is a blonde." Jerry said.

_Oh tell me he didn't. _

I bit my lip & got up slowly. "I'm sorry...what was that Jerry?" I asked. I crossed my arms & Jerry turned to me.

"I said 'What do you expect Jack. She is a blonde.'" He said. Him being to stupid to realize what he just said. Then, realization hit him & he smiled, nervously.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. Jerry's eyes widened & he ran. I chased him around the dojo as he did his 'Columbian War Chant'. He was a fast runner, but I eventually caught up to him & tackled him to the ground. I felt someone's hands wrap around my waist & pull me off. I looked up to see Jack holding me back. Milton stepped in between Jack, me & Jerry.

"Jerry...are you ever gonna learn?" Milton asked.

"Learn what?" He asked. We all rolled our eyes & Jerry walked off. Milton went to change & Jack let me go. We exchanged looks before separating to change.

I opened my locker & changed back into my sweater & jeans. I took a look in the mirror, the bruise was still swollen & the make up faded. I pulled the cover up out of my bag & applied it to my face. Once I didn't see any dark mark on my face, I slammed the locker closed & walked out of the room. Once I stepped foot on the matts, I saw Rudy walking into his office, Jerry was on the phone flirting to a girl that will probably get grossed out & never go out with him, Milton was walking out with Julie & Jack was zipping up his bag. I smiled & started walking towards the tall brunette.

"Hey." He looked up & shot me one of his award winning smiles.

"Hey, you headed home?" He asked me. I thought about that for a second. I really had no interest in going to pep squad but if I didn't go, I would have to go home & face _Him. _The thought of what he was gonna do to me, made me cringe. I felt shivers go down my back & I started thinking of all the ways he could hurt me. I gulped quietly & nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly feeling up to pep squad." He nodded & picked up his bag.

"Cool, I'll walk you home." He said.

_Great! Now I have to go home._

"It's okay you don't have to-" I started, but Jack cut me off.

"I want to. Now I can make sure that you don't walk into anything when your texting." He joked. I giggled & rolled my eyes. He chuckled & we walked out of the dojo.

_Look at the Bright side, Kim. They bought the 'walking into a door excuse'._

Every time I was around Jack, I forgot all about my issues & let my mind focus on what ever we were doing. Jack was an amazing distracting. He always knew what to say at the right moments. His smile lit up a room & his beautiful brown eyes that always made me melt. Not that I showed any signs of that.

We talked, bickered back & forth, joked around. We arrived at my house. I saw the car still in the drive way. I sighed as he walked me all the way to the door. I turned around before I opened it.

"Thank's Jack." I gave him a fake, but believable smile. He put is hands in his Jean pockets & smiled.

"No problem." I opened my door & watched Jack walk down the path to his house. My smile disappeared when I saw him run across the street. I closed the door & turned around. My eyes widened & I gasped. I backed all the into the door & froze.

I wasn't expecting _him_ to be right behind me.

He smiled evilly & then put the bottle to his lips. He chugged a good amount before removing it. He wiped his mouth with his hand & took a deep breathe. His eyes never left mine. He took a step closer & I ran. I knew I couldn't make it upstairs, so I ran to the spare room that was next to the kitchen. I got to the door & just when I opened it, a giant hand slammed it shut. I let out a shaky breathe & shut my eyes. I didn't move. I pressed my body all the way to the door & hoped he'd leave. I opened my eyes & saw that he was removing his hand. He backed up & that's when I turned, leaving my back pressed against the door.

"Where were you?" He yelled. I opened my mouth but he interrupted me. "I left you right there..." He shouted as he pointed to the front door where he last saw me crying on the ground. "I go back & your gone & you come home a hole day later!" He yelled.

He took another huge gulp of the alcohol bottle in his hand before he screamed & threw the bottle at me. The bottle shattered on the wall, very close to my face, spilling some of the alcohol on me. I jumped at the sound of the glass hitting the tile floors. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU...THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" He yelled. My heart was soon beating out of my chest. "YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER! MESSING WITH MY HEAD, MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY! Then again, you are her spitting image. You a piece of trash just like her." Then before I could react, his hand came in contact with my left cheek. "But you know better not to scream or cry." I stood up & ran. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" He yelled. I completely ignored him & ran out the front door. I kept running & running.

I stopped to catch my breathe & realized where I was. The beach. I dragged myself over to the boardwalk & hopped over the railings. I collapsed onto the sand & pulled my legs to my chest.

_I couldn't take this anymore. I can't keep pretending to be okay & try so hard to be strong._

_..._

"Kim?" I looked up & dried my cheeks. I was looking up to see a friend. Tall, black hair, 5'7, wearing jeans & a t-shirt with a leather jacket.

"Oh, hey Jerry." I said. He gave me a look before sitting down next to me.

"Are you crying?" He asked me. _Thank god this is Jerry. He'll believe anything I tell him. But, I didn't have the heart to lie again. _I simply shook my head 'no'.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I closed my eyes & shook my head again. He moved closer & put a comforting hand on my back. "What happened?" He asked me. I looked up & saw concern in his dark brown eyes. I sniffled & wiped my face again.

"I got into a fight with my dad...about my mom." I said simply. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth. "He was drunk but, He said some really mean things & then told me I was a spitting image of her & I would end up like her."

"As horrible as that is, he was drunk. He probably didn't know he was saying half of that. He didn't mean any of it, Kim. He's your dad he loves you. And You look & sound a lot like your mom."

_Jerry was making sense for once. I was surprised. Even though what he was saying wasn't true. My dad doesn't love me & drunk or not, he meant every awful word..._

"Don't-" He stopped talking & his eyes widened at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to your face?" He asked. Now my eyes widened. I started panicking.

"I-I told you guys, I walked into a wall." I said, hoping that's what he was talking about.

"Yeah, what about the one on your left cheek?" He asked. _SHIT! _

"It's nothing." I stood up & ran. I heard Jerry calling after me, but I kept running. I couldn't take my life anymore. I kept running until I reached the park. I climbed the old tree, entering a tree house. It was built a long time ago by some kids. They cleared out & the guys & I found it one day. I came up here all the time. I crawled into a ball & cried.

...

**JACK'S POV**

It was so beautiful outside. I took the opportunity to get another work out. I threw on black shorts & a grey shirt. I grabbed my headphones & ran out of the door. I went jogging on the beach & then made my way to the park. I ran threw the park twice & then came to a stop. My music shut off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket & realized it died. I threw the headphones & phone back into my pocket & started making my way out. Once I got closer to the end, I decided to take a detour. I went down the path that led you to the deeper part of the park. It was creepier but it was where the tree house was. I still remember the day we found it.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The ice cream felt so good going down my throat. It was probably about 100 degrees out. There was nothing to do. It was too hot to go & work out at the dojo, the beach was holding a private charity event. We sat there, in my backyard trying to figure out what to do. By we I mean Kate, Jerry, Milton, Eddie & Kim._

_"This is nuts! Let's go somewhere!" Eddie stated. We all exchanged looks before I opened my mouth._

_"Where? It's Seaford?" I said. _

_"Let's just go to the park." Milton suggested. _

_"That's actually not a bad idea. It's right here, we could stay in the shade a little. Who knows, we might have fun!" I smiled at Kim's attempt to make the park sound like a good idea._

_"I'm down!" Jerry said. _

_"Then let's go Amigos!" Kate said. We laughed & started walking to the park. It was an interesting walk there. We joked around & just talked. _

_We reached the park. It was...empty?_

_"That's weird. This place is usually crowded." Kim said. We looked around & realized it was a ghost town. I turned around & saw Kim, whispering to Milton & Kate something. I shot Eddie a look & he shrugged. We walked over & they stopped talking._

_"Whatcha whispering about?" I asked. Kim giggled and stood on her tip-toes & cupped her hands over my ears. _

_"We wanna ditch Jerry. So when he turns around, we're gonna run." She said. She pulled away & I smiled. I realized Kate just told Eddie, because he had the same look on his face. "You in?" She asked. We both nodded._

_"Which way we running?" Eddie asked. Kim pointed to a path, that I've never really seen before. It looked dark & creepy. _

_We nodded & started backing away. Jerry was facing the opposite way looking at something. We took the opportunity & ran. I heard giggling coming from two girls. One with long blonde hair & one with long brown hair. We heard Jerry following us but we didn't slow down. _

_We soon became exhausted from laughing & running. We stopped in front of a tree that seemed to catch everyone's attention. It was an old oak tree that looked healthier than the others. The leaves were green & no where close to coming off anytime soon. But that's not what caught our attention._

_It was the big tree house at the top. It looked empty. We all exchanged looks & Kim shrugged. She walked up to the tree & started climbing._

_"Kim what are you dong?" Eddie asked._

_"Checking it out? You guys coming?" We all nodded & waited for Kim to get to the top. She entered the square hole in the floor & we followed her up. _

_When we were inside, we realized it was bigger then we thought. __**(A.N- If you've seen High School Musical 3, it's Troy's Treehouse. Sorry for little description, I couldn't figure out how to put it in words. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSh0Nz_lMQpEbuqoNUISuqN6fQVPb6Co10h oufSzNn3DUj7jz0j)**_

_It was completely empty, like no one was ever here. Except, we knew someone was here because there was different colors painted everywhere. Not like a rainbow thing, but like they couldn't decide what color to paint it. There was an box in the corner & a pirates wheel tied to the wall. _

_"This is sick, yo." Jerry said._

_"I wonder who use to come here." Kate said._

_"Guys, look at this." Milton said. We all turned & found Milton & Kim looking in the empty box. Kim pulled out a picture frame & a note. She handed Milton the note, while we crowded next to Kim. The frame had a 2 pictures. The first one was a group of teens, around 12 years old, arms around each other, smiling big. Then the second picture was the same group of teens, just they weren't 12. They were Seniors in High school. They were in graduation robes & caps, arms around each other & smiling._

_"To Whomever finds this note, Hello. Your probably wondering who the people in that picture are. That is the class of 2010. The second photo is on our graduation day. We all graduated together from Seaford High. You see 3 very attractive boys & 3 very beautiful girls. We all grew up together. We met in 6th grade and all just clicked. The photo of young kids was our first summer together. We went through middle school & High school together. We managed not to break apart. One day, in 9th grade, we rolled up our sleeves & built this treehouse. It became the place that kept us together. We each shared memories here that will never be forgotten. Some had their first kiss, some got the courage to ask out their crush. You get it...For years, this place became our escape from the world. This place holds a special bond that will NEVER be broken. We wanted another group of kids to have that same bond. So, we are giving permission to call this place yours. Take care of it & make it feel like home. You won't regret it..." Milton stopped reading the paper & turned it over. "Signed Caitlyn Matthews, Alicia Jones, Tyler Wood, Mark Riley, Andrew Coleman, & Natalie Evens. A.K.A: CATMAN."_

_"They were friends since they were 12 years old." I said._

_"Eddie, Milton & I have known each other since we were 10." Jerry stated, turning towards Eddie & Milton._

_"I've been friends with Milton since I was 7." Kim said. "& Jerry since I was 12." _

_"We should do what they did." Eddie said._

_"Yeah! We could decorate this place like it's ours, bring some of our things here..." Kate said._

_"Call it our own." Kim finished. "I like it."_

_"So do I!" Milton said._

_"Same here!" I agreed. _

_"I'm down!" Jerry stated._

_"I guess we got our selves a tree house!" I said. We all cheered & started laughing._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I laughed at the memory. Since that day last year, we painted the inside of the treehouse Blue, fixed it up. We gave it a full makeover.

Kate & Kim did most of the decorating. The guys & I did the painting. We each went through our stuff at home & put a couple things in a box. There was something there that represented all of us. The guys, Kim & I hung our basketball jerseys with our nicknames on the back & we got one made for Kate. We had our school bumper sticker & The Bobby Wasabi Dojo sticker on the wall by the entrance. Jerry & I hung a Kung Fu Lightning poster, while Milton had a toy robot on a shelf. We had pictures taped all over the walls, an area rug, we kept lanterns, pillows & blankets in a basket incase we needed an overnight escape. We each kept a pair of sweats in the treehouse & a pair of sneakers & we got an IHome so we could play music.

There was a button on the wall that no one knew what it was for. One day Kim pressed it & the roof opened up, revealing the sky. It was the perfect place. On the outside was like a balcony surrounding the treehouse, gated by some strong rope & small tree trunks. We tied the pirate wheel onto one of the trunks.

When Eddie moved away, we kept his basketball jersey hanging on the wall & he took everything else.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was in front of the tree house. I kept walking, then stopped. I heard someone up there. I decided to climb up the ladder & see who it was. When I got to the entrance way, I froze. I saw the blonde haired girl that I cared about so much, sitting on the floor with her legs pulled to her chest & her face buried into her knees. I heard faint sniffles & I was scared to say something.

"Kim." I said softly. Her head shot up & she looked scared. Kim Crawford was never scared. She wiped her cheek & took a deep breathe.

"Hi." She said. I chuckled slightly at her. I sat down next to her on the floor & rubbed her arm gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She turned to face me & said nothing. She just looked into my eyes & I looked into hers. Her big brown eyes were pleading for help & screaming in pain. They were wet but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I gave her my _That's-Bullshit _look. She looked down at the ground & changed her position. She folded her legs in a pretzel & turned her body to face me. "I had a fight with my dad."

"About?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say." She said simply. I couldn't watch her hurting like this. I had to know what was going on. I then took the risk & asked the question I've been wanting to answer to.

"Are you okay? You seem really distracted lately." I asked.

"Yea. There's just a lot on my mind. I've been thinking about my mom & I just feel alone."

"Kim, you're never alone. You have me, Kate & the guys." She nodded her head & sniffled again.

"I know, but sometimes...you just need the comfort of your parents, you know?" She said. I nodded my head.

"I get that. But I mean what's going on with you? There's something your not telling me."

"Nothing."

"Kim, you may have gotten better at lying, but I see right through you. I see it in your eyes right now."

"Just let it go!" She yelled. I was caught off guard by her outburst, but I didn't show her. She stood up & started walking away. I jumped up & grabbed her wrist. "Jack! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!" I told her.

"I CAN'T OKAY!" She yelled. She stopped fighting against me & I stopped moving. "I can't tell you."

"Is someone threatening you?" I asked.

"Not exactly." She answered.

"What does that mean? Kim, come on, please." She shook her head & ran away.

By the time I got to the bottom, she was out of the park. There was no way I was catching up to her now. I tried calling her, but It went straight to voicemail. I cursed under my breathe & started walking home.

I walked through the door & when I closed it. I leaned up against the door & let the questions spin in my mind. I looked up & Kate laughing in the kitchen with Jerry. She stopped when she saw me. She must've sensed something was wrong. They walked out of the kitchen & Kate grabbed my hand. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's Kim..."

**A/N: OOOO! I left you with a Cliffhanger! **

**I wasn't gonna post it today, but I finished my homework early. **

**I'm also gonna be posting a one shot either later today or tomorrow. Please check it out & let me know If I should do more of those.**

**I'll post the next chapter sometime towards the end of the week. Expect it either Thursday or Saturday.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: What the?

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4, like I promised. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! IF I DID, JACK & KIM WOULD'VE KISSED ALREADY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: WHAT THE?**

**JACK'S POV**

It was Friday, Thankfully. Everyone was excited about the carnival tomorrow. Today felt weird though. I told Kate & Jerry what happened at the treehouse. Then, Jerry told me he saw her crying on the beach. So I know that she's being threatened or hurt in some way I just have to figure out who & why.

I walked down the stairs, on my way to my locker when I spotted Kim. I stopped in my tracks & just looked at her for a few seconds. She was in dark denim skinny jeans & her long blonde hair was flowing down her back. I took a deep breathe & walked up to Kim. My straight face turned into a smile the closer I got to her.

"Hey Kim!" I said. She turned around from her locker. My smiled quickly faded when I saw her bruised lip. Everything that happened the other day started playing through my head. "Kim...What happened?"

She rolled her eyes & turned back around. She closed her locker & turned to face me. "It's nothing." She said.

"Kim! That's not nothing. There's stitches in your lip. What ha-" Then it hit me. "Kim, did someone do this to you?"

"No! Why is everyone asking me that! I fell on my way home & cut my lip open. Rudy saw & insisted on me going to the hospital to get stitches." Kim finished.

_I'm not buying it! _

"Okay! Fine!" I said, putting my hands up in defense. Kim sighed & turned to walk away. But she turned back around to look at me. I made it look like I wasn't looking at her, but I was. Her face looked sad & she walked away. When she was gone, I opened my locker. I saw a picture on the door of the guys, Kim & I in the dojo. My arm was around Kim & she was smiling big. I missed that Kim.

"Hey! Is Kim in school today?" I turned to see Milton standing behind me.

"Yeah! You just missed her. Why?" I asked. I turned to grab my books while Milton explained.

"We usually walk to school together. She never texted me & she wasn't waiting outside. I left without her, I didn't wanna be late." I chuckled at the thought of Milton being late. I closed my locker & turned to him.

"She's here & she's lying to us." His eyes widened.

"What?" Milton said. I opened my mouth to tell him what I knew when the bell interrupted me.

"I'll explain later, we gotta go." He nodded & headed down the hall. I sighed & made my way up the stairs to a boring class.

...

I was walking back to my locker to drop off my books before lunch because I had no more classes involving textbooks. When I got to my locker, I threw my books in & sat on the steps, waiting for Kate & the guys. Then Kim came out & she saw me. She froze. I jumped up & she ran. I chased her out the front doors & when she reached the sidewalk, I gripped her waist & pulled her over my shoulder. She screamed for me to release her, but I ignored. We walked back into school & everyone was staring. I saw Milton, Kate & Jerry. I gave them a look & they started following us. I walked all the way up the stairs to the roof, before I put her down. **(A.N: The roof of the school is like the roof in HSM3.)** She stood there & then punched me really hard in the arm.

"WHAT THE HELL JACK!" She yelled.

"It's the only way I can get you to talk to me."

"Jack, I don't have time for this." She said frustrated. She tried to walk passed me. I put my arm out & she groaned. "COME ON!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" I said. She stepped back & took a breathe.

"I told you that I can't! I thought you understood that!" She yelled.

"I don't! Give me one good reason why you can't tell me." I snapped.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" She yelled. "OKAY! YOU HAPPY? Now you know." I felt guilt take over me.

"What are you scared of?" She gulped & ran her fingers through her hair.

"What will happen if I tell someone." She answered softly.

"We can get through this just let me help you." I grabbed her wrist in a comforting way. She pushed me off & stormed off. "Kim...Kim! KIM!" I yelled. She kept walking away. I sighed & watched her run down the stairs. Kate, Milton & Jerry came out of hiding & walked to me.

"So are we going with plan B?" Jerry asked.

"Only if Kate's ready for it." I said. We all turned to Kate. She took a deep breathe & nodded her head.

"It's best for Kim." she said.

"So what exactly is plan B?" Milton asked. I smirked & started explaining the plan.

**KIM'S POV**

"Kim...Kim! KIM!" He yelled. It killed me not to turn around. So I started running. I ran down the stairs & out of the school. I kept running as the tears spilt out of my eyes. I stopped running when I reached the dojo. Rudy was never here while we were in school, he was still at home. I took the opportunity to take out my anger. I took off my shoes & walked up to a dummy. I could barely see it because of the tears but I was fuming. I got into a fighting stance & started hitting & punching with all the strength I had left. I kicked the dummy down & I didn't stop there. I walked up to the punching bag & hit it until I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I stopped to catch my breathe & I sat on the floor.

It killed me to lie to Jack, To my friends. I wanted to tell them what was happening. But I was afraid of what my dad would do if he found out I told someone. I thought of all the possibilities & then immediately shook them out of my head. I sat up & put the dummies & punching bag back in place. I went into Rudy's office & wrote a note down on a post-it. I put that note on the door of his office. I grabbed my bag & went home.

The only thoughts in my head were about my mom. She'd be so disappointed in me. She knew I could probably kick my dad's ass if I wasn't scared of the outcome. She would want me to fight him off & stand up for myself & her. One day I knew I would, but that day was not today.

I saw my dad's car in the driveway & just when I was about to run away, he opened the door. "Get inside." He said. I nodded & walked passed him into the kitchen. "The school called...They wanted to know why you are sporting bruises on your face." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Why didn't you cover them up you dumb bitch!" He yelled. "They could find out & send me to jail! Do you want that to happen?" He shouted in my face.

_This is it Kim. You can do it._

"Yes." I said simply. He bit his lower lip & took deep breathes. He lifted his hand and struck me across the face, sending me straight to the ground. I forced out a sob that I was holding back since I ran from Jack. I was trying to get my breathing under control, but I was freaking out. I held my cheek gently with my left hand and looked up at the angry man that stood in front of me. I tried to stand up, but he pushed me back down & kicked me in the stomach. I laid there, on the kitchen floor, unable to move any part of my body. With every kick and punch, I bit my lip to keep from screaming or crying, knowing he wouldn't stop. After a few minutes of agony, I started to grow weaker. The sad part about this was, my dad wasn't drunk. Which meant that he knew he was hurting me & didn't care.

I let tears flow down my cheeks. I was covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts. My dad gave me one last slap in the face. I could've sworn I heard something crack. He pulled me up roughly by my hair & brought his face close to mine. "Next time, it'll be a lot worse. So I suggest keeping your mouth shut." He hissed. He threw me to the ground. "Oh, & stay away from your 'friends'. I don't want them catching on." and with that, he disappeared from the room.

I heard the front door slam & the car engine start. I tried to stand up, but I fell back. I gripped onto the handle of the spare room & pulled myself up. I limped all the way upstairs & locked my door. I picked up a picture of my mom, my dad & I. I threw it across the room, hearing the glass in the frame shatter into a million pieces. I didn't even care. I ran my fingers in my hair & gripped onto it. I wanted to pull it out & scream. Times like this where I wish I had a punching dummy in my room like Jack did. I couldn't feel my body. I walked over to the mirror & gasped. No amount of make up could cover up all these bruises. I grabbed the cover up & tried working my magic.

_DING DONG._

_SHIT! _I quickly put on sweats & a sweatshirt. I slowly walked downstairs, ignoring the pain shooting through my body & opened the door. It revealed a brunette with long, soft hair & brown eyes.

"Heyyy!" Kate said.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" I turned around & realized some of my blood was still on the kitchen floor. I turned to her & shook my head.

"Can we go talk on the beach?" I asked. She smiled & nodded. I closed my door & we walked across the street. Once we got to the boardwalk, I leaned on the railing with her next to me. I knew what she was about to ask, & I knew what I had to do.

"Look, we need to talk." Kate started. I nodded my head. "Your hiding something from us & we wanna know what it is!" Kate finished. My eyes widened.

"I told Jack just to leave it alone. But no he has to tell everyone." I said.

"Kim! He's my brother, I didn't give him much of a choice. I made him tell me everything & I want answers!" Kate said.

"I told him already that I can't."

"Please! Don't shut us out!" Kate said.

"GOD! Can't I just be left alone!" I yelled.

Kate grew angry. "Can't you see all we want is to know what's wrong! Kim it's KILLING us to see you like this. We want happy Kim again. I hate seeing you hurt & alone & scared." Then it hit me. I didn't wanna do it, but I had no choice.

"Well then don't stick around to watch. Because I don't want you to talk to me. Got it!" I yelled. Kate's eyes looked hurt & sad. She gulped & looked down.

"Fine." She started walking away & then turned to me. "We're just trying to help, Kim. Call us when your ready to tell the truth." I watched her walk home & I sat down on the bench & cried my eyes out. I didn't wanna push them away, but I had no choice. I leaned my head back & covered my face.

**JACK'S POV**

I walked to the dojo & saw Milton, Kate, & Jerry sitting on the benches. They saw me & all stood up. Kate looked like she'd been crying. I stopped & she ran into my arms.

"What happened?" I asked. She cried into my shoulder.

"Plan B didn't work, Jack." Milton said. Kate pulled away & wiped her face.

"And I lost Kim in the process. She doesn't wanna be my friend anymore." Kaye said, wiping her eyes. My eyes widened.

"Kate! Kim would never say that. If she did she didn't mean a word of it." I reassured her.

"Then why would she say it?" Jerry asked.

"To push us away. She started with me, then Milton, now you & she knows Jerry will either stick with us or not even notice."

"You think she's doing this intentionally, but doesn't want to?" Milton said. I nodded my head.

"Now what?" Kate asked.

"I have no clue..." I said.

"Umm...duh! It's obviously Plan C. Don't you guys know your ABC'S?" Jerry asked. We all rolled our eyes & sat on the bench. It got silent as we all tried to think of a plan.

Rudy walked in a few minutes later. "Hey guys. Why so glum?"

"Kim's pushing us away & won't tell us why." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Rudy asked.

"Because she's hiding something important from us & she just keeps saying she can't tell us." Milton said.

"& I can see that it's killing her." I finished.

"That doesn't sound like Kim at all." Rudy said. We all nodded & Rudy walked to his office. He stopped in front of his door & pulled off a post-it.

"Dear Rudy, had an emergency. Can't make it to practice. Love Kim." He read out loud.

"What kind of emergency?" Kate asked. Rudy shrugged.

"Rudy, do you know anything that could help us?" I asked.

"Well..." My eyes widened. Rudy knew something.

"You know something. Spill your beans!" Jerry said.

"Okay, so you know how when you join the dojo, I need access to your medical records?" We all nodded at him & ushered him to continue. "Well, Kim's medical records are pretty scary." We all exchanged worried looks.

"What do you mean by scary?" Milton asked.

"Well, she was brought in to get stitches multiple times, & she was brought there once after she fell down the stairs & got knocked out." Rudy explained.

"What does all this mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, I called Mrs. Crawford here once to talk about it & she said that Kim was just very Clumsy. But then I noticed something about Mrs. Crawford." Rudy said.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"She had bruises on her arms, & one on her face." Everyone's eyes widened. "That's why I've always kept a close eye on Kim & always asked her questions. But Kim never showed any sign of being hurt or in danger. Then when her mom died, well..."

"I think we know the rest." I said.

"And just the other day, I took her to the hospital for stitches in her lip. She claims she fell down & cut her lip, but...I didn't buy it. That's why Kim has a key to the dojo. I told her that she was always welcome to crash here."

"Rudy, If you've suspected this, why haven't you said anything?" Milton asked.

"I don't have enough proof to go making false accusations about someone." Rudy said.

"Have you tried talking to Kim?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but she just shut's me out & tells me she's okay." I turned around to face my friends.

"Do you believe me now?" They all nodded & I sighed. "Okay, no matter how hard she pushes us away, we never give up on her. Got it?" Everyone agreed. _Kim need us now more than ever._

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the carnival & I'm pretty happy with how this story is turning out so far. I'm hoping you all are enjoying it! **

**Not sure when I'll be posting Chapter 5. I'm busy this weekend & I'm gonna be having a very hectic week. I'm aiming to post on Monday/Tuesday.**

**Be patient. The next chapter is interesting & full of KICK!**

**Have a good weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Carnival

**A/N: HELLLOOO! Here's Chapter 5! I think you're all gonna like this one a lot...**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Kickin' it! If I did, I would've shown you the date in _Kickin it on our own. _****I ONLY OWN KATE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE CARNIVAL.**

**KIM'S POV**

It's Saturday. The day of the Carnival. I was suppose to go with my friends, but by now they know about me & Kate's fight & want nothing to do with me. But I couldn't stay here all day. I jumped out of bed & walked into my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, my purple & light grey shirt & my light grey beanie.(** /i/#!/DylanRSnyder/media/slideshow?url= .com%2F3cIVpnVV**) I went through my shoe rack & grabbed my black converse boots. **( fashion/hot-or-not-knee-high-converse)** I walked out of the closet dressed in the outfit.

My phone started to buzz. It was Jack. I hesitated before pressing answer.

"What?" I asked.

"You ready?" He asked. At first I was confused, then I realized he was talking about the Carnival.

"Didn't Kate tell you about our fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jack asked. He obviously didn't know how a girl's mind works.

"So, why are you talking to me? She'd kill you." I stated.

"I can handle Kate. Besides, I thought we could go together."

"Kate might not like that I'm there."

"Kate's going with Jerry & a bunch of other kids from the dance team. Milton's going with Julie. So, It's just you & me." He said.

"Are you sure? I thought that you'd be mad about...you know."

"I'm letting it go for today." I smiled at that thought. "So, I'll be at your house in 5."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone & walked out of the house quietly.

I sat on my front steps & heard someone shout my name. I shot my head up & saw a tall, scrawny, usually nerdy dressed boy running across the street.

"Hey!" He greeted me. Milton was in jeans & a navy blue shirt. _THAT'S NEW! _

"Look at you!" I said. He smiled.

"Horrible?" He asked. I shook my head & smiled.

"You look good! It's good to change." He nodded & we turned & saw Jack walking to us. "There he is." Milton turned & waved to him.

"Is Julie coming?" I asked.

"She's gonna meet me there, she has to go somewhere this morning." I nodded.

"Hey guys!" Jack said. We greeted him & started walking.

::::

The walk there was nice. When we arrived, we bought our tickets & started walking around. Milton wanted to do a strength game & he lost. Jack did it & passed. Jack won a bear wearing a white karate gi.

"Here." He said, handing me the bear.

"OOO! I get a bear! I'm special!" I said as I squeezed the bear to my chest like a little girl. He chuckled.

"I picked it because it had the Karate Gi on & I don't know where I would put it so, you can keep it." Jack joked. Of course. I smiled & we kept walking. Milton's phone buzzed & he answered.

"Hey Julie...Umm, I'm by the psychic's tent...Yeah, by the ferris wheel...Okay, I'll wait here...Bye." He hung up & smiled.

"Julie's here?" I asked.

"She's pulling up to the parking lot." I nodded & Jack turned to the tent.

"Wanna see your future?" He asked playfully. I laughed & shook my head.

"None of it's true." I stated.

"Is little Kimmy scared?" He asked with a pouty face. I smacked him with the bear & he laughed. "Hey, I gave you that bear." I laughed.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I looked at the tent. "Fine! Would it make you feel better if I did!" He nodded & we walked into the tent.

It was dark & creepy. I turned around & saw Jack next to me. I sighed.

"Now all we need is some creepy music." Jack joked, making scary sounds. I chuckled.

Then, creepy music started to play. I turned to Jack as the curtain opened. An old lady with Grey hair, a wrinkled face, & she came off creepy. She had on a long black skirt & a long sleeved black shirt.

"How may I help you?" She asked. She sat on the floor cushion, behind the table.

"I'd like my fortune told." I asked.

"Please sit." She said. I sat on the other side of the table. She held her hands out & smiled.

"Give me your hands." I looked over at Jack & he nodded. I hesitantly lifted my hands & she grabbed them & put them in hers. She closed her eyes & caressed her thumbs on the palm of my hand.

"You are not the child of privilege. You feel alone, abandoned & misunderstood...I hear a desperate cry for help, one that will be heard but...not one that will help you in any way. You have around the edge of all types of abuse for most of your life. **(A/N: Like verbal, emotion & physical abuse)** That will not change."

She closed her eyes & started taking deep breathes. I looked over at Jack & he look intrigued. _I was in _so _much trouble._ "There's a current dark, dangerous cloud in your life that causes nothing but pain. That danger & pain is real...& it will come from when you least expect it...today."

My eyes widened & she removed her hands. I gulped & pulled out a $20. I gave it to the lady & walked out of the tent, Jack following behind me.

We walked back into the sunlight & saw Milton & Julie waiting outside the tent.

"How'd it go?" Milton asked.

"Good!" Jack said. I looked at him & he gave me his _Go-with-it _face. I nodded & smiled.

"Cool! We're gonna go walk around a little, but we'll meet up with you guys later." Milton said. He waved & started walking away. I spun around & saw my dad standing by a pole, staring at me.

"Um...gimme a sec." I said. I walked towards him & he looked mad.

"I thought I told you to keep your distance. They can't find out our secret & I'm not taking the fall because your an idiot." He hissed.

"It's fine! They won't find out." I said.

"We're going home!" He grabbed my hand & I stopped.

"I'm here with my friends. I'm not going anywhere." I said, shaky.

"You don't know what your doing!" I shoved him off & walked back to Jack.

"Shall we go?" I said playfully. He laughed & nodded. I turned to see my dad walking away.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Just a disagreement." I smiled. He rolled his eyes & smiled. That's when I realized something.

We were alone.

"So..." I started. "Now what?" He shrugged & we just walked around.

We stopped at a tent. It was "Dunk a Hunk." I heard a 'columbian war chant' & Jack & I ran in. We found Jerry on the platform waiting to be dunked by Kate. "What's going on in here?" I asked. They all turned & greeted me & Jack.

"This game is rigged! He won't fall in." Kate said.

"Gimme the ball." Jack said. Kate put the ball in his hand & he tossed the ball straight in the center. But Jerry didn't fall in.

"What! That was a perfect hit!" Kate yelled.

"Hey! I don't make the games...I just take the money for the charity." The employee said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh no! He's going in there. Gimme more balls." I yelled. The guy handed each of us a ball. Kate threw & missed, Jack hit the trigger, but nothing happened.

"C'mon Kimberly! Show me what you got!" Jerry said. I hated being called Kimberly. Instead of hitting the target, I threw it directly at Jerry's head. It hit him & he screamed.

"Don't call me Kimberly!" I said. I smiled & waved. He rolled his eyes. Milton & Julie walked in.

"Let me try." Milton said. We knew he wouldn't get so we gave him a ball & he threw it. Directly at the target, then Jerry fell in.

Milton dunked Jerry!

Everyone cheered & Jerry got out. "Not cool man!" Jerry yelled. He got out & the man gave him a towel.

"You guys go! I'll wait for 'Mr. Hunk' over here." Kate said. We nodded & walked out. Milton & Julie went to play games.

"Where to?" I asked. Jack looked around & smiled.

"Wanna get on the kite flyer?" He asked. I turned to see what he was pointing to.

"Umm...Sure but you should know that I've never been on a ride before." His eyes widened & his mouth dropped open.

"NEVER!" I shook my head. "Then what are we doing? Time to give you your first roller coaster experience." He grabbed my hand & pulled me on the line. "You nervous?"

"Nope! I'm not scared of them or anything...I just haven't been to an amusement park or carnival before." I admitted. Once again, His eyes widened & his mouth dropped open.

"WOW!" I giggled.

The gate opened & they let everyone on. I lied on my stomach & grabbed the bars. Jack got in next to me & shot me a smile. The bars closed & The kites lifted up. We spun around & everyone was screaming. I loved every second of it. The kites went back down & the bars lifted up. I crawled out & followed Jack out the gates.

"How do you feel!" he asked.

"That was amazing!" I said. He chuckled & we started walking.

...

We talked about random things, ate cotton candy & popcorn, played games, rode the bumper cars & the whip. My phone started ringing.

"Hey Milton." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey! Where are we meeting for the fireworks?"

"We're gonna hop on the Ferris wheel & Watch it from up there." I said.

"Okay meet us on the line."

"KK!" I hung up the phone & Jack & I started walking.

**MILTON'S POV**

I hung up the phone & turned to Julie.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just- Jack & Kim are so perfect for each other, yet the only ones who don't see it is them." I exclaimed as I put my phone into my pocket.

"Well Kim's had guys break her heart like it was a pencil. If she wasn't so scared to fall in love, I know she'd be with Jack." Julie stated.

That is true. First there was Ricky Weaver, who only wanted to make out with her & then dump her. Then there was Brody, who only went out with her to help the Black Dragons. Lastly, there was Brett. No one knew exactly what happened. Only that they broke up.

"She just needs the right guy & there's no doubt that her perfect match is Jack." I stated.

"I know!" Julie said.

"Whatcha talking about?" We turned to see Kate & Jerry standing behind us.

"How perfect Jack & Kim are together." I said.

"I try talking to him about it. I know once Kim finds out how he really feels, she'll tell him. But Jack just wants to be stubborn." Kate said.

"Just give it a little more time." Jerry said.

"I know! But still." Julie added. We continued to talk about the two love birds.

"Shhh! Their coming!" Kate whispered loudly. We turned & smiled at them.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! Let's go! They start at 9!" Kate yelled.

**JACK'S POV**

We got passed the gate & since everyone was a couple, Kim & I got to sit together.

"Don't you hate being the 7th & 8th wheel?" Kim joked. I chuckled & nodded.

"At least I'm not just a 7th wheel." She smiled & we sat back.

We got to the top & It stopped. The fireworks went off & Kim watched in amazement. I just looked at her.

_Why didn't I listen to Kate & tell Kim how I feel? _She turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I said.

"About?" She asked curiously.

"How stupid I am." She looked dumbfounded.

"Why do you think your stupid?" She asked.

"I let someone slip right out of my fingers...& it's to late to get her back because I've missed my chance. I regret not listening to everyone & telling her." I said.

"Who is this girl?" Kim asked. I panicked. "Do I know her?"

"Oh yeah! You know her really well." I said.

"Your not stupid, Jack. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. Your sweet, funny, good looking, you can kick butt & your not afraid to do it, too!" She said, with a smile on her face. I laughed. Even when she was being serious, she could make me laugh. "And you got a great laugh. Just wait...The perfect girl for you is out there somewhere." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." The ferris wheel jerked & we started moving again.

_This would have been the perfect first kiss. Fireworks, top of the Ferris Wheel...ALONE. With the perfect girl! _

We got off the ride & started walking out of the carnival.

**KIM'S POV**

Milton went the long way so he could walk Julie home, & Jerry & Kate took off on their own. We stopped in front of my house & Jack literally walked me to the door.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way to the door, you know!" I said. He smiled.

"It's a Polite gesture. Besides, you don't wanna fall & end up with another cut on your lip." He joked. I let out a fake laugh.

"Yep, we wouldn't want that. I'm just glad the stitches are out." I said. He nodded. "Thanks! And I had a really good time Jack."

"Me too! It was nice to hang just the two of us." Jack said. I smiled.

"Yeah! We haven't done that in ages." I admitted.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah! Night Jack." I said.

"Night." I walked into my house & closed the door.

I bit my lip all the way to my room. I put the bear on the chair & changed into sweats. The sound of the door slamming startled me.

"KIMBERLY!" I heard. I froze. I ran to lock my door, but I was too late. The door flew open. I gasped & stumbled back.

"Next time, you should listen to me..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Just- Please don't hit me."

"Come here." He grabbed my arm & pulled me to him. I struggled against his grip as much as I could. He threw me back into the chair behind us. I landed on it & slid down to the floor.

"Please don't." I asked softly.

"I came home from work to find that your not home. I knew you'd be at that stupid carnival with your stupid friends." He yelled. "I get there & see you coming out of the fortune teller's tent, with your stupid boyfriend." He yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend. And my friends aren't stupid." I defended.

"What did the psychic say?" He yelled. I shook my head. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled again. He pulled me up by the hair & I shrieked in pain. I started explaining everything she said. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled.

"It isn't my fault, I didn't know what she was gonna say!" I yelled. He threw on the ground & punched my wall. He made a hole & I just stayed down.

"Your gonna get it! And then maybe, you'll learn your lesson." He pulled me up.

He dragged me into the kitchen & threw me into the wall. Suddenly, he launched forward, landing a punch on my cheek. I fell back, not making a sound. If I screamed, he would only keep going.

"Your just like your mother." he said while pulling out a pocket knife from a drawer. He popped the blade out & traced it on my face, making a small cut. All I did was wince. He pulled away & threw the knife down.

"You sick!" I cried.

"& Your a Slut!" He yelled in my face. "God Damnit! You & your mother are so annoying. I hate you so much."

"Fine! If I'm so difficult, why don't you get the hell out & leave me alone!" I yelled. Then, next thing I knew...I fell back on a chair. He smacked me, again! I pushed myself up & grabbed my cheek.

"Get out!" He pointed to the door. When I didn't move, he yelled again. "I SAID GET OUT!" I ran, as I heard him yelling. "RUN LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!"

As I was running I heard a familiar voice calling after me. I was afraid to turn around so I kept running until I was at the treehouse. I grabbed the ladder & leaned against it. I cried & slowly started sliding down.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me, embracing me in a hug. I never looked up to see who it was. I didn't have to. I knew it was Rudy. "Make it stop." I said, barely a whisper. He picked me up & carried me to his car. He put my in the back seat & started driving to the dojo.

He helped me out of the car, into his office. I lied down on the couch & he grabbed a first aid kit & an ice pack. He sat down in front of me & started going through the little kit. "I'm sorry Rudy." He looked up at me shocked & shook his head.

"Kim, don't apologize, this isn't your fault." I started crying again & he pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Your okay now." I cried into his shoulder, while his hand rubbed up & down my back.

Soon I calmed down & let Rudy clean up my face. He bandaged the cut & gave me ice for my cheek. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "Kim-"

"Please don't make me tell you." I cried out softly. He nodded his head.

"Not now. But tomorrow, you have to okay?" I nodded my head. He leaned in & kissed my forehead. He grabbed a blanket & handed it to me. "Get some sleep." I wrapped it around me & closed my eyes. Rudy walked out of the office & probably into the spare room.

I felt safe for the first time in a long time. I felt like I could actually get some sleep without being afraid of what he was going to do to me in the morning. I felt darkness taking over me, & fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO! WHATCHA THINK?**

**The links in the beginning is Kim's outfit. I don't know f it lets you open it or just copy & paste. If it's not working lemme know & I'll fix it.**

**ANNNDDD SINCE I'M SOO HAPPY TODAY...**

**HERE'S A SNEEK PEEK TO CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"AHHHHHHH!" I fell out of my bed & toppled onto the floor. "JAAAACCCKKK!" I jumped up & ran out of my room. "JAAACKK!" It was coming from living room. I ran down the stairs & pass the living room. I found Kate standing on the coffee table with her eyes closed.

"What happened?" I asked concerned. She kept her eyes covered & took a deep breathe.

"There's a giant spider on the floor!" She shrieked, pointing to the ground.

"You screamed & woke me up because of a spider." She nodded her head. "Your kidding right?"

"If there was a clown in the living room, you'd cry your eyes out. SO SHUT IT!" She yelled.

She was absolutely terrified of spiders. Like me with clowns. I rolled my eyes. "Where is it?" She pointed to it. I couldn't blame her, it wasn't small. I picked it up with a tissue & flushed it down the toilet.

I walked back into the living room & she was still on the coffee table.

"Is it gone?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Yep!" She opened her eyes & took a deep breathe. She fell down & plopped on the couch. I took a seat on the coffee table.

"Soo...How was your day with Kim yesterday." She asked. I smiled, remembering everything from yesterday.

"Good. I missed hanging out with her." I admitted.

"Did you two have fun on top of the Ferris Wheel?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We just talked, nothing happened." I stated.

"You 2 are perfect for each other. Just wait, you'll get your chance." Kate said.

_Hey, It's Rudy Rudy Rudy, It's Rudy Rudy Rudy. Answer your phone, It's Rudy Rudy Rudy-_

"Hey Rudy, What's up?" I asked.

"We need to talk..." He sound really worried. I shot Kate a look & she gave me one back.

"What about?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Kim." My eyes widened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just get to the dojo, now. Call Jerry & Milton."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Rudy said. Kate looked at me & ran upstairs. I grabbed my phone & followed her.

"We'll be right there." I hung up & started getting dressed.

* * *

**I'll post chapter 6 on either friday or saturday. **

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. Hearing that you love the story makes me smile.**

**And I think you're all going to LOVEEE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! It's full of KICK & Drama & suspense.**

**Until next time! BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tell The Truth

**A/N: HEYY! I know I said I wouldn't post until friday but I was home sick today & I saw a review that made me laugh.**

_**inkling13:Please update sooner than Friday or Saturday! Pretty please with Kick on top.**_

**So I decided to give you guys Chapter 6.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! I ONLY OWN KATE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: TELL THE TRUTH.**

**JACK'S POV**

"AHHHHHHH!" I fell out of my bed & toppled onto the floor. "JAAAACCCKKK!" I jumped up & ran out of my room. "JAAACKK" It was coming from living room. I ran down the stairs & pass the living room. I found Kate standing on the coffee table with her eyes closed.

"What happened?" I asked concerned. She kept her eyes covered & took a deep breathe.

"There's a giant spider on the floor!" She shrieked, pointing to the ground.

"You screamed & woke me up because of a spider." She nodded her head. "Your kidding right?"

"If there was a clown in the living room, you'd cry your eyes out. SO SHUT IT!" She yelled.

She was absolutely terrified of spiders. Like me with clowns. I rolled my eyes. "Where is it?" She pointed to it. I couldn't blame her, it wasn't small. I picked it up with a tissue & flushed it down the toilet.

"Is it gone?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Yep!" She opened her eyes & took a deep breathe. She fell down & plopped on the couch. I took a seat on the coffee table.

"Soo...How was your day with Kim yesterday." I smiled, remembering everything from yesterday.

"Good. I missed hanging out with her." I admitted.

"Did you two have fun on top of the Ferris Wheel?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We just talked, nothing happened." I stated.

"You 2 are perfect for each other. Just wait, you'll get your chance." Kate said.

_Hey, It's Rudy Rudy Rudy, It's Rudy Rudy Rudy. Answer your phone, It's Rudy Rudy Rudy-_

"Hey Rudy, What's up?" I asked.

"We need to talk..." He sound really worried. I shot Kate a look & she gave me one back.

"What about?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Kim." My eyes widened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just get to the dojo, now. Call Jerry & Milton."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Rudy said. Kate looked at me & ran upstairs. I grabbed my phone & followed her.

"We'll be right there." I hung up & started getting dressed.

I walked downstairs & waited for Kate. She came downstairs in jeans & a hoodie, with black sneakers on. We walked out of the house & started up the block. Kate called Jerry & I called Milton. They were both on their way. Once we got to Milton's house, He was walking out.

"Do we know what happened?" He asked. We shook our heads & started walking.

"WAIT!" We heard, we spun around & saw Jerry running up the block. We waited until he caught up to us & we started running again.

We got to the dojo & ran threw the doors.

"Rudy! We're here!" I shouted. Rudy came out of his office & closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Kate asked. He sighed.

"Sit down." He said. Jerry & I sat on the mats, while Kate & Milton took a seat on the benches.

**RUDY'S POV**

They all sat down & I took a deep breathe. Kim was in my office, freaking out about what they will think about her. My students are sitting in front of me, wanting to know what happened.

The thing is, So was I.

"Well, Rudy. Tell us!" Milton said. They all nodded.

"So I was on my way back here last night because I forgot my phone...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I slowed down at the red light & looked around at the dead, dark streets. I was snapped out of my gaze when I saw a very familiar blonde running. I rolled down my window & peeked my head out. "Kim!" I yelled. She didn't answer. She kept running. "Kim!" I yelled again. She looked scared & upset. _

_I turned my car around & started driving after her. She ran into the park. I pulled over & parked the car. I chased after the blonde teenager. I realized she was running to the kids treehouse. She stopped at the ladder & started to slide down. I wrapped my arms around her & rubbed my hands up & down to comfort her. She cried into my chest & I just 'shhh' her. Then I heard the blonde whisper something that made my heart shatter._

"_Make it stop." I looked down at her face an saw one cheek bleeding & the other was bruised. I picked her up & carried her to my car. I put her in the back seat & drove off. I took her to the dojo. I helped her to the couch in my office. I started running around for a first aid kit & the ice pack. I sat down in front of her & started going through the little kit. "I'm sorry Rudy." I heard her say. Her voice cracked when she spoke. I looked up at her & shook my head. "Kim, don't apologize, this isn't your fault." She started crying again. I pulled her up, into a hug. "It's okay, Your okay now." She cried into my shoulder, & I rubbed up & down her back._

_Soon she calmed down & let me clean her up. I cleaned & bandaged the cut on her left cheek. I handed her an ice pack for her other bruised cheek. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked. She looked frightened again & shook her head really fast. I sighed. "Kim-" I started._

"_Please don't make me tell you." She cried out softly. I nodded my head._

"_Not now. But tomorrow, you have to okay?" She nodded her head. I leaned down & kissed her forehead. I grabbed a blanket & handed it to her. "Get some sleep." She nodded & wrapped it around herself. She closed her eyes, & I exited the room. _

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Their eyes were wide & they looked worried. They all exchanged looks, but stayed quiet.

"Is she here?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"She's in my office...but she doesn't wanna see anyone." I answered.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"She said 'I don't wanna disappoint them.'" I quoted Kim.

"She could never disappoint us." Kate said.

"Especially with something like this." Milton finished.

"Why would we be disappointed?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, she won't tell me." They all let out a breathe they were holding. "Wait here." I said. I walked away into my office.

**KIM'S POV**

"Rudy! We're here!" I heard. I shot my head up knowing who's voice that was. Rudy just shrugged his shoulders.

"You called them!" I said, a little loud.

"Wait here, I'll go explain what happened to you." He said as he started walking to the door.

"No! Please Rudy, their gonna be so disappointed in me." I begged. He turned around, keeping his hand on the knob.

"It's okay! Just wait here." And with that Rudy opened the door & walked out.

I got off the couch & walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair & made myself look some what presentable. I have a bruise next to my left eye, a bruise on my right cheek & the cut from the knife was on my left cheek, bandaged. I took the bandage off & traced my fingers on the scar.

I walked closer to the door & tried to listen to what they were saying. I didn't know who was out there & I couldn't make out what they were saying. I moved the blinds to see who was out there. My eyes widened when I saw all my friends standing there listening to Rudy. I saw a tall, ginger-haired boy wearing jeans, a white t-shirt & a navy blue sweat jacket. A tall, black haired latino wearing grey jeans, & a red Kung Fu Lightning shirt. A tall brunette, wearing black leggings & a blue Seaford High hoodie. Then I laid eyes on a tall, muscular boy with shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes, wearing denim jeans & a black t-shirt. I sighed.

Rudy doesn't know the hole story. Then after he tells the gang, they're all gonna wanna know. I felt tears building up, but I snapped my eyes shut to make them disappear. I grabbed the giant black hoodie that Rudy got me from the store this morning. I threw it on over my long sleeve shirt & jeans. I put the hood up to kind of shield my face. I heard footsteps coming towards the office & panicked. I calmed down when I saw Rudy in the doorway.

"Kim...they wanna see you." I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I shook my head & hugged myself. "I know your scared, but, they won't think any different of you..." I took a deep breathe & looked down. Rudy reached out his hand. "Trust me." I took his hand & we slowly walked to the door.

The door opened & all their heads spun around. I peeked out & they looked relieved at first. I pulled down my hood & fixed my hair. Their eyes widened. Kate walked up to me & hugged me. I hugged back & took a look at the 3 boys standing behind me. Milton & Jerry looked upset & Jack looked angry. Kate pulled away & moved to the side of me, keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"Kim, what happened?" Milton asked. I shook my head & went to turn around. Rudy blocked the door way & Kate still had a grip on my shoulders.

"Kim, please." Kate begged. I bit my lip & looked back over at Jack. I didn't look him in the eyes, I took one look at his face & saw hurt. He nodded his head & I took a deep breathe.

"It's okay. Just tell us who did this to you." Rudy said.

"It was my dad." I choked out. My voice cracked at the end.

Everyones eyes widened & they all exchanged looks. Kate's grip on my shoulders vanished. I grew scared when it got silent. I felt the tears coming back, but I couldn't hold them back. I let them fall & closed my eyes. I covered my face with my hands & started sobbing. I started to go down & felt someone's strong arms wrap around & catch me. I knew who it was & that only made me cry harder. He pulled me into his arms & I kept my hands on my face.

_Way to go Kim! You've disappointed them! _

Jack pulled away & Gently removed my hands from my face. I kept my gaze on the floor, until he put 2 fingers under my chin & lifted it up to his face. I sniffled & he wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "I'm sorry Jack." I whispered. I saw confusion flicker in his eyes. He shook his head & cupped my face.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kim." He said softly. I shook my head.

"It's my fault, I pushed him too far. I should've just listened to him-" I ranted.

"Kim, you didn't ask him to do this. You are not to blame." Kate reassured me.

"We could never be disappointed in you, especially for something like this." Milton said.

"Kim, no one's perfect. We all got issues." Rudy said.

"You can come to us for anything. No one's gonna judge you." Jerry said.

"Thanks." I said. Kate ran up behind me & hugged me. The guys piled in & Jack wrapped his arms around me again. We were all in a giant group huge & I usually would've flipped out on them by now. But I wasn't the same Kim I was a few months ago.

I was broken.

"Thanks guys!" I said again As we pulled away.

"No problem!" Jack & Kate said at the same time. They looked at each other & laughed.

"Do you two do that a lot?" Milton asked them, thankfully changing the subject.

"Not exactly... Kate will say one thing & then I'll say it the exact same way later on. Or she says what I'm thinking, vise versa. Or I'll know what she's thinking. And I always know when she's lying to me."

"Vise versa...Except, your a much better liar." Kate said. Everyone started laughing.

'_Good way to lighten up to mood.' _I thought. I tried to smile, but it hurt to much.

"What happens now?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Kim, you gotta tell someone." Jack said.

"I can't. He'll go to jail & I'll be put into foster care. I'll have to leave Seaford & all of you. I can't loose you guys too." I said.

"Kim, you won't loose us." Kate said. "But, you can't go back home." I opened my mouth to speak but Rudy started talking.

"She's right Kim, you have to tell the cops." Rudy said. I turned around to face him.

"But, I'll loose everything & everyone I care about!" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Jack said. I spun back around & saw Jack had a devilish smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kate grew the same smile & walked next to her brother. They exchanged looks before turning back to me. Then Suddenly Milton & Jerry caught on & joined them. "What's going on?"

"You can stay with one of us." Milton said. My eyes widened.

"I couldn't." I said.

"Why not!" Kate said. "You practically live at our house anyway. I have a box of your things in my room."

"It's true. You even have your own tooth brush in her bathroom." Jack finished. I laughed & smiled.

"You've been friends with me for like 9 years now. You've slept over tons of times." Milton said.

"I don't have much to offer, but you know I'd help you out." Jerry said. I smiled.

"You guys would really do that for me?" I asked.

"Kim, my dad thinks of you as his own daughter!" Milton said.

"My parents think you & the guys are a good influence on me." Jerry stated.

"Kim, our mother absolutely loves you. She begs you to stay over almost all the time." Kate said.

"And you've spent countless days there. What's any different than moving in?" Jack said.

"Kim, we refuse to loose another Wasabi Warrior." Rudy said. I felt tears in my eyes again, but this time they were happy tears.

"I love you guys." I said. I ran to them & we embraced in another group hug.

"So, here's what's gonna happen..." Rudy started. "Kim, what time does your dad leave for work?"

"7. Why?" I asked.

"At 7, we're gonna sneak into your house & grab your belongings. Bring them here until we solve this living situation. Then tomorrow, I'll take you to the cops & you tell them everything." Rudy finished.

"That might actually work." I said, feeling a little hope.

"Okay, so we can all meet at my house at 6:30. Then when we see Mr. Crawford left, we'll get in & get out." Milton said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack said.

"But what do we do about school tomorrow?" Kate said.

"She'll stay here with me." Rudy said.

"What about today?" Jerry asked.

"She can just relax." Rudy said. "I have to go run aren's. I'll be back." He said. We nodded & he walked out of the dojo. Kate's phone then started ringing. She shrieked.

"It's Michael!" We all saw Jerry was heartbroken by this. He had a huge crush on Kate. Jack didn't like it but he couldn't tell him what to do. "Hey babe...WHAT...When? How..." It grew really silent in the dojo. Her hand covered her hand & we saw tears in her eyes. "I'm coming, where are you...No-No! I'm coming now...Don't argue with me, I'll be there in 5. Bye!" She hung up & took a deep breathe. "Michael got into a car crash. He's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Milton asked.

"I don't know. I need a ride..." She turned to Jerry. "Jerry?"

"Yeah, come on." He answered.

"I'll be back!" She shouted as she walked out of the dojo.

"You hungry?" Milton asked me. I nodded my head.

"Why don't we head to Phil's? It's on me." Jack asked. I smiled at the two adorable boys standing in front of me.

"Sure." They both smiled & put out their arms. I giggled & tangled my arms into theirs.

When I walked through the doors, I felt happy. That's something I haven't been in a while. I loved coming here, even if the Falafel balls weren't always good & the cook was a goat. It was our place. The Wasabi Warriors... The guys I loved more than anything in the world. We sat in a booth. Me, Jack on one side & Milton on the other. We talked, joked around & had a great time.

We sat in that booth for over 2 hours. Then we got bored. Milton went to track down Rudy. Jack & I went into the dojo. We sat down on the couch in Rudy's office.

It was silent, but a comfortable one.

"Jack, can we go somewhere?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I just wanna go somewhere. Anywhere. I really need a distraction." It grew silent. I turned to face him & saw he was thinking. He grew a smile & stood up.

"Come on." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?" He asked. I bit my lip & nodded. He reached his hand out & I took it. "Wait here." He ran into Rudy's bathroom & came back out with a towel. He tied it around my eyes.

"Jack?" He chuckled & grabbed my hands.

"Just follow me." He led me out of the office & out of the dojo. I felt the wind hit me when we started walking. I really wish I knew where this kid was taking me. I knew we were leaving the mall because It grew silent.

"Jack, I hate surprises." I said.

"Then why did you throw me a surprise party for my 15th birthday?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but he was right.

"Touché Brewer." He chuckled & it made me giggle.

"Don't worry. You'll like this surprise." I smiled. It was quiet the rest of the way. We suddenly came to a stop.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked.

"Nope. But I suggest you hold on."

"What?" I asked. Before I could do anything. Jack threw me over his shoulder & started climbing. "JACK!" I yelled. We soon stopped moving & he put me down. We started walking a little more & then we stopped. I smelt fresh air & I felt the wind blowing in my face. Jack released my hand & I felt him move behind me. He started untying the towel. I felt it release & I opened my eyes. We were standing in the middle of the treehouse. I smiled. Jack knew this was my escape.

I told him it was. The memories started flooding back.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I was sitting outside on the small little pathway, surrounding the treehouse. My legs were dangling over the side & my head was leaning on a log. Tear tracks stained my cheeks & my nose was red from sniffling. My eyes were pink & puffy. I was still in my black skirt & white blouse from the funeral. I was a mess. I came to the one place where I could forget about the world around me & be happy. For the first time, It wasn't working._

_I heard someone climbing up the ladder. Then I heard the creaking of the wood on the floor. I quickly wiped my cheeks & sniffled. I rubbed my eyes & fixed my hair._

"_Kim?" I turned to see my best friend, Jack, standing at the doorway. I gave him a fake smile._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked over & sat down next to me. He let his legs dangle over the edge, like mine. He looked down & smiled._

"_I came to check on you...Are you okay?" I just stared into his eyes. I shook my head & leaned on his shoulder. I felt his head leaning on mine._

"_I already miss her, Jack." I said softly._

"_I know." He simply said._

"_What am I suppose to do without my mom. I'm only 15 years old. A teenage girl needs her mom for everything. Who am I gonna go to for advice about guys? Or to help me do my hair & pick out an outfit? Or take me shopping? Or when my dad..." I stopped myself realizing that they didn't know about his issues. "...is being my dad."_

"_She's not gone, ya'know. She'll always be with you & when she's not, she'll be watching over you. When you shopping, or at the dojo, or at school...she'll be there. When you need comfort, like now, she'll be right by your side." It grew silent. I didn't know what to say. I scanned my surroundings & sighed._

"_This place- It's like an escape from the real world. I come up here & forget about everything going on & just let the wind blow in my face. I take in the scenery around me. My mind is usually completely blank. I was crying all the way here. As soon as I got up here, the tears stopped. I felt hole."_

"_Everyone has a place like that. Kate goes to the beach, Milton goes to the Library, Eddie goes to Phil's, & Jerry goes to the old dancing studio in the mall."_

"_Where's yours?" I asked._

"_The dojo. I can have a blank mind & just focus on what's in front of me. I'm always happy when I'm there." I smiled at him._

"_I can't go a day without my mom. Even now, whenever I was crying...my mom would sit there & sing this song. She told me it was the song she sang to my dad all the time. I don't know why, but ever since I was little, It just made me feel better."_

"_So sing it...It's okay." Jack said._

"_You won't make fun of me?" I asked._

"_I promise." He said. I took a deep breathe & let the lyrics flood into my mind._

"**Can you imagine what would happen, If we could have any dream?**

**I'd wish this moment was ours to own it & that it'll never leave.**

**Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true.**

**Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too.**

**Right here, Right now...**

**I'm looking at you & my heart loves the view,**

**Cause you mean everything.**

**Right here, I'll promise you somehow.**

**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be**

**But right now there's you & me."**

_I looked up at Jack & saw he was smiling._

"_Is that it?" He asked._

"_Maybe some day, You'll get the rest." I said happily. He chuckled, which caused me to giggle for the first time in days._

_"Thank's Jack." I said._

_"No problem."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I looked up into his brown eyes & he smiled. "I can't believe you remember that." I said. He led me to the little archway & we stood right under it.

"Is it someday?" He asked. I smiled.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked.

"That song makes you happy right?" He asked. I nodded. "I want you to be happy right now." My smile grew 10x bigger & I took a deep breathe.

"**If this was forever, what could be better? **

**We've already proved it works...**

**But in Two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours, a bend in the universe.**

**It's gonna make everything in our whole world change.**

**And you know that where we are, will never be the same...**

**Right here, Right now.**

**Tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be.**

**But right now there's you & me. You & me, oh you & me.**

**But right now there's you & me." **

I looked into Jack's eyes & started to melt. I bit my lip & it stayed silent. We were so close, I could hear him breathing. We only moved closer. The next thing happened so fast, I didn't have time to react.

Jack closed the gap between us & cupped my face. He leaned down & kissed me. At first, I was shocked. But, I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck & we continued kissing. I felt butterflies in my stomach & for the first time in months...my heart felt hole. After a few more seconds, we pulled away for much needed air. Our foreheads touched as we took deep breathes.

I looked up into his brown eyes & he looked down into mine. We stayed silent for a few more seconds before I let out a giggle, followed by Jack laughing. He leaned down & kissed me again. This time, I kissed back immediately. This kiss was quick, but just as many fireworks went off as the first time. My mom told me that when you kiss someone you love, it feels like sparks and fireworks are going off. I use to think that was a load of crap. But when Jack kissed me, I felt those sparks. We pulled apart again & I had a question.

"Was it obvious?" I asked.

"Was what obvious?" He asked.

"That I had a crush on you?" He shook his head. "Then how did you know? Why did you kiss me?" I asked. He started laughing. I was very confused at the moment.

_Now I know what it feels like to be Jerry_.

"I've had a crush on you since I met you Freshman year. I just tried so hard to keep my feelings hidden because I thought they were nothing. I didn't wanna believe I had these feelings for my best friend. But as time went on, they just got bigger...Kim, there's something you need to know..." I nodded for him to continue. "I love you." He said, with a huge smile on his face.

My straight face grew into a smile. I cupped his face & pulled him into another passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist & I pulled away. "I love you too." I said. His smile returned & I giggled. Jack got down on one knee & I started laughing. He grabbed my right hand & kissed it.

"Kim, will you please go out with me." I put my finger on my lip & smiled.

"I'll take your offer into consideration." I said playfully. He shook his head & picked me up. He spun me around & I started screaming. "Jack put me down!"

"Answer me first." I started laughing.

"Put me down, or I'll cut your hair." I heard him gasp & he immediately put me down. I giggled & kissed him. "Of course I'll go out with you." He pulled me into a hug & wrapped his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck.

We stayed like that for only a few seconds, until my phone ringtone interrupted us. I pulled away & answered it.

"Hey Milton." I put the phone on speaker. "Your on speaker, I'm with Jack."

"Hey Milton." Jack said.

"Did you guys leave yet?" He asked.

"We're about to go to your house now." I said.

"Don't!" He shouted. I shot Jack a look & he returned it.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your dad just came to my house, freaking out because you never came home last night! I lied & said I haven't seen you. Then Jerry called & said he showed up at the dojo. He's probably headed to Jack's house now." Milton explained. I looked up at Jack.

"Kate's home alone." Jack said.

"I know, I tried calling her to warn her. But she's not answering." Jack's eyes filled with worry.

"Would he hurt her?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so. He has no reason to." I said.

"Milton keep calling her. We're going to the house now." Jack said.

"Got it!" I hung up the phone & we climbed out of the treehouse.

When I got to the bottom, Jack grabbed my hand & we started running out of the park. It was starting to get dark & I was terrified my dad would try to hurt Kate. I could tell Jack was freaking out, so was I. We got to the block & I froze. Jack turned around & looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I gulped & looked at Jack.

"That's my dad's car." Jack turned to look at the old, crappy baby blue car sitting outside of his house. He turned to me & grabbed my hand. We started running to his house. We hid behind a bush & watched the door open. Kate answered the door & froze.

"Mr. Crawford?" She saw us & then realized what she had to do. "Can I help you?"

"Where's my daughter?" He asked. I cringed as he called me that.

"I haven't heard from Kim since yesterday. Why?" Kate lied. _Wow! Kate's very convincing!_

"Your lying." He said. Kate's eyes widened.

"Sir, I haven't seen Kim since the carnival." Kate said. I saw my dad getting angry. I started breathing heavy. I turned to Jack & leaned into his ear.

"Get him out of here." I said. He knew what I meant. He got up & walked by the door.

"Kate." Jack said. My dad turned to see him & started walking to him. "Mr. Crawford, nice to see you."

"Where's Kim?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you. I haven't seen her since I dropped her off after the carnival." I watched my dad's fist clench. "Why is she okay?" _Jack is SOO GOOD at lying._

"You brats no something & I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." He walked off, into his car. I looked at Kate, she looked terrified. I turned to Jack, he looked relieved that Kate was okay & my dad was leaving. I watched his car drive off, before standing up. I ran into Jack's arms. I pulled away & walked to Kate.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded her head & I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gonna come here."

"Then how did you know to come here?" She asked.

"Milton called us, he said my dad went to his house & the dojo looking for me." I explained.

"But why does he care if your not home?" Jack asked.

"He just wants to make sure I don't rat him out. He could honestly care less if I was dead on the side of the road."

"God for bid Kim!" Kate said. I rolled my eyes. Then I smiled, she was gonna scream when she hears about me & Jack.

"One second." I said. I walked to Jack & stood on my tip toes & leaned into his ear. "Should we tell her?" I asked. He smiled & leaned to my ear.

"Let's wait until we're all together to get their reactions on camera."

"Can we at least tell her." He smiled & laughed.

"Fine." He said. I clapped my hands & we turned to a very confused Kate.

"What's going on?" She asked. We smiled & we intertwined our hands. She saw that & her eyes widened. She gasped & covered her mouth.

"Jack & I have something to tell you."

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. She ran to us & hugged the both of us at once. "YOUR DATING." She yelled. She smacked Jack in the back of his head. "It's about time, jackass!" I started laughing & kissed his cheek. "Awww! Stop! I'm so happy!"

"Don't tell the guys, okay?" Jack said.

"Why?" She whined.

"We wanna tell them all together. Later." I answered. She sighed & nodded. "Now, let's get to Milton's before my dad leaves."

**::::**

"Well, is he gone?" I asked Milton. He looked back out the window.

"His car's pulling out. Everyone grab a box." We all nodded & grabbed an empty brown box. Jack's phone vibrated. He pulled it out & his eyes scanned the screen.

"Rudy just got here, He's parked out front." Jack said. Kate ran to the window.

"The coast looks clear, let's get going." Kate shrieked.

We walked down the stairs & out of his house. We ran across the street & to my front door. I put the box down & started unlocking the door. When the door opened, We grabbed the boxes & ran up the stairs, to my room. I opened the door & gasped.

My room was destroyed. My clothes were thrown everywhere, my mattress was flipped off the bed & most of my things are broken.

"Kim..." Jack asked. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, just grab everything & throw it in the boxes." I walked to my dresser & threw in all the frames. My eyes widened when the picture of me & my mom was gone. I spun around & saw Jerry throwing any clothes lying around into his box, Kate was throwing my shoes in her box, Milton was folding my clothes & putting them into my suitcase, Rudy was throwing anything under my bed in his box & my eyes widened when I saw jack packing away my underwear. I walked up & threw everything in his box & closed the drawer.

"Watch it!" I whispered. He chuckled & started packing away my perfume & jewelry. I turned around & saw the picture, ripped in half, on the floor. I picked it up & put it in my pocket.

After a few more minutes, we had my belongings in the boxes. We had them packed by the door.

"Is that everything?" Rudy asked.

"Everything I don't wanna leave here." Then, I froze. I heard an old crappy car driving down the street. I ran into the bathroom & looked out the window & saw my dad's car was pulling in. "SHIT!" I yelled. I ran back into the room. "My dad's home!"

"What?" Jerry yelled. I opened the window & started throwing the boxes down.

"What now?" Milton asked.

"You guys are gonna jump down & get out of here!" I said, throwing the last box.

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"I need to distract him. If he sees me, he won't see you guys leaving."

"No! That's not happening." Jack said.

"We're waisting time! He's gonna be inside any second. Just go!" I said.

"Someone should stay with you. Jack's staying, We'll get your stuff to the dojo & Jerry will wait downstairs with his car. He'll drive you there when you get out." We all nodded & they jumped out.

"Come on!" I pulled Jack out of the room & down the stairs. I pulled him into the living room & behind the wall. The door opened & I held my breathe. I heard his footsteps & then the door slammed.

"Son of a bitch! If that little slut rats me out, she's gonna wish she was never born. I'll do whatever it takes to make that tramp pay!" He yelled. We heard something smash & his screams, making us both jump. I peeked over the wall & saw him going up the stairs. I pulled Jack out the door & we ran into Jerry's car.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" I yelled. Jerry took off.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He walked upstairs. He's gonna see my room & know we were there." I said, out of breathe.

"It's okay. He won't put two & two together." Jack said.

"We can't go to the cops tomorrow." I said.

"WHAT!" Jack & Jerry said in unison.

"Kim are you crazy?" Jerry said.

"If I do, He won't stop until he kills me. He could hurt one of you & I'm not letting that happen." I yelled.

"Kim! He's not getting away with hurting you." Jack said. The rest of the ride there was quiet. When we got to the dojo, Milton & Kate just walked out of my office.

"Did my dad see you?" I asked.

"No! We were good. What about you two?" Milton asked. I looked up at Jack & we nodded.

"He didn't see us. But he probably saw my room by now." I explained. Rudy walked out of the office.

"I piled the boxes in the corner. We can go through them tomorrow, & I set up the couch."

"Thanks Rudy!" I said.

"I think you two have something to tell us." Kate said. I looked up at Jack & laughed. He joined me & the guys all looked confused.

"What's going on?" Milton asked. Jack & I grabbed hands & took a deep breathe.

"Do you wanna see what we are talking about or should we tell you?" I asked.

"SHOW US!" Jerry yelled. I giggled & took a step away from Jack. He smiled & I giggled. Then Jack cupped my face & kissed me. We heard cheering & whistling coming from the 3 boys. We started laughing & broke the kiss. We turned to them & they looked happy, yet confused.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Rudy yelled.

"This afternoon." Jack said.

"WOO! Pay up people!" Jack & I exchanged looks as Milton & Rudy placed $30 each into Kate & Jerry's hands.

"You bet on us?" Jack & I said.

"Yup!" Jerry said.

"Jerry & I bet you guys would get together before spring break of this year. Milton bet it would happen over the summer. Rudy bet it would happen by the end of Summer & Eddie bet it would happen Junior year."

"WOW!" I said.

"Yeah! Gotta call Eddie!" Jerry pulled out his phone & put it to his ear. "Yo! You'll never guess what just happened! Jack made his move on Kim...Yea bro! Their together! You better mail me & Kate 30 bucks! EACH!" We all started laughing. Jack put an arm around my shoulder & everyone just kept laughing & smiling.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO! Was that what everyone wanted. A lot of the reviews were asking when Jack would find out. Well, he did & now...**

**THEIR DATING!**

**I'm happy with how this chapter turned out & I have a new tradition.**

**After I post a chapter, I will give you a preview of the next one.**

**So here's a sneak peek of Chapter 7.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**: Jack kissed my cheek & started walking to the doors. When we couldn't see him anymore, I turned to Kate & she sighed.

"I think I like Jerry." My eyes widened & my mouth dropped open.

"Really? When did this happen?" I asked.

"Well, every since Eddie moved away...we've been hanging out a lot. Then we started dancing together at that old studio here at the mall that no one really uses. He encouraged me to join the dance team at school & I got on. When I hang out with the team, Jerry's always there because he's friends with them. We've grown a lot closer the past few months." Kate explained.

"Awww." I said. "I think you & Jerry would be cute together. Even though Jerry can be repulsive at times." Kate & I shared a laugh.

"I just, I don't wanna end it with Michael." My eyes widened when I saw someone standing a few feet away from us.

"You won't have to." He said. Kate spun around.

"Michael." Kate said. Michael was very tall, had dirty blonde hair & blue eyes. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough to know that you don't love me anymore." Kate opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Lemme save you the trouble, we're done." He started walking out of the dojo.

"Michael it's not what you think. Just hear me out. Please!" She shouted following him.

"No! I don't wanna hear it." He pushed the door open & left. Kate turned to me & I saw tears in hers eyes.

"Go!" I said. She nodded & ran after Michael.

I sighed & walked back to the dummy. I pushed it back into the corner with the others. I walked to the benches & grabbed the towel & empty water bottle. I walked to the garbage can by the office door & threw in the bottle. I put the towel over my shoulder & turned around. I froze. Standing in the walkway was my father. And I was alone.

"What did you do?"

* * *

**I'll post Chapter 7 sometime this weekend. **

**ANDD to answer this question.**

_**jackandkim4ever: Awesome thnx for updating. Luv the story. I just cant wait for spyfall can u?**_

_**XOXO**_  
_**Crystal**_

**I CAN'T WAIT! I'M SO EXCITED! LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SEASON 3 SINCE THEY ANNOUNCE IT IN NOVEMBER! I HAVE A COUNTDOWN ON MY PHONE & EVERYTHING!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED & FAVORITES THIS STORY! IT MEANS SO MUCH! I have 35 followers on this story. That's good for only having a few chapters. That;s what made me decide to give you guys previews of the next chapter.**

**Well. That's about it. **

**BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: IT'S GOING DOWN!

**HEY GUYSSS! Here's Chapter 7.**

**Oh & I recommend that if you are like me & enjoy reading with music that sort of goes with what's going on, then you should play either "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin "One More Night" Maroon 5 ORRR "Nobody's Home" Avril Lavigne.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: IT'S GOING DOWN!**

**KIM'S POV**

I was trying really hard to ignore the annoying pit in my stomach, as I got ready. I finished straitening my hair & started doing my make up. I was finished around 9 am. I walked out of the bathroom & changed. I put on a long sleeved pink shirt, with dark denim jeans. I grabbed my black Uggs & walked out of the office. Rudy stood up from the bench & walked to me.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head & forced a smile.

"It's now or never." He nodded & we walked out of the Dojo, towards the parking lot. The more we walked, the more nervous I got. As we got into Rudy's car, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. I shook off the feeling as Rudy started the car & drove off.

**JACK'S POV**

I closed my locker & started walking down the hall to my 3rd period class - Health Class. I walked through the door & took my seat, next to Jerry who was surprisingly early.

"Your here early?" I said. He nodded & sat up.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking about Kim & her dad." Jerry said.

"So am I. I've been texting her since I woke up. She said that their going to the station now to talk to the cops." I explained.

"Good. Send that dirtbag to prison." Jerry said. I chuckled.

"You have no idea how hard it was to be in the same house as that jerk. If Kim wasn't holding onto me, I would've lost it."

"He's despicable." Jerry said. My eyes widened.

"Jerry! You just used a big word!" I yelled. Jerry nodded. Then he jumped up & his eyes bugled.

"Yeah! WOOO! Jerry's not a dummy anymore Chica's!" He shouted. I chuckled & rolled my eyes.

"I just can't wait until school is over & I can go be with Kim." I said.

The bell rang & Ms. Applebomb came in & started writing on the board.

_Just a few more periods, Jack. Then you can be with Kim._

**_::::_**

**KIM'S POV**

We walked out of the police station & felt relieved but scared. I was worried what would happen from this point on. I stayed silent the hole way back to the dojo. I couldn't help but think about my mom. Today was her birthday. I looked out the window of the car & into the sky. I smiled at the sun, trying to fight it's way through the dark storm clouds.

The car came to a stop & we got out. We walked to Phil's for a late lunch. We ate quickly & then walked across the courtyard, to the Dojo. Rudy & I separated to change. I left the shirt on & grabbed my black sweatpants. I walked out & put a punching dummy in the center of the mats. Rudy came out in the clothes he was wearing this morning.

"I have to go get a few things, you okay alone?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. The guys should be back from school soon any minute." He nodded & walked out of the dojo.

I turned to face the dummy & let my rage take over. I kicked & punched as hard as I could, eventually sending the dummy to the ground. I became exhausted quickly, but ignored it. I need to get back into shape. I didn't wanna be this weak victim anymore.

**JACK'S POV**

_Come one! Ring already! _Is all that ran through my head as I sat in my last period class with Milton. We had one minute until the bell would ring & I could go. It felt like the longest minute of my life. Probably because I was staring at the clock.

Finally, the bell rang. Milton & I jumped up & ran to our lockers. We threw our books in & went to the staircase to meet Kate & Jerry.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Jack, relax, the bell rang a minute ago. They have to make it from the 3rd floor, to their lockers & then come to us. Patience." I rolled my eyes & listened to Milton. Soon, Jerry came down & quickly ran to his locker. Then, Kate came from the other direction where her locker was & met us. We soon took off to the parking lot & hopping in Jerry's car.

"How do you think it went?" Kate asked as we drove.

"They probably sat her down in an interrogation room & asked her for evidence & a detailed description of everything that happened." Milton explained.

"Thank god she didn't have to do this alone." I said. They all nodded & we all became relieved when we saw the mall in the distance. Jerry pulled into a parking spot & we all jumped out. We ran until we reached the dojo. We peered through the window & saw something that no one thought that they'd see anytime soon.

Kim beating the crap out of a dummy.

"She really is a strong Mamacita, isn't she?" Jerry said.

"Got that right." I said. We walked through the doors as Kim kicked the dummy to the ground. "Look at you." I said.

She turned around & smiled when her eyes met mine. I walked up to her & gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hi." She said. I smiled & we walked to the benches. Kim grabbed her water bottle & started chugging it down.

"How did it go?" Milton asked. She removed the bottle from her lips & gulped.

"Good I think." She started. She sat down on the bench next to me. "They asked me questions like 'when did this start?' & 'describe how he appeared when it happened.' When I left they were sending officers to my house to pick him up."

"That's good right?" Jerry asked. Kim seemed hesitant to answer.

"Let's hope." She said.

"Don't worry. That maniac will be behind bars for the rest of his life soon." Kate reassured her. Kim smiled & sighed.

"I know." she said.

Milton's phone rang & he went to answer it.

"Hey Julie...Wait, calm down. What happened...Oh my god! Is she okay...Yes I'll be right there." He hung up his phone & started to panic.

"What happened?" Jerry asked.

"Julie's at the hospital. Apparently her mother collapsed. Jerry can you drive me?" He said all in one breathe.

"Yeah! Let's go get my car!" He answered. With that, the 2 boys exited the dojo.

"That's weird. First Michael gets into a car crash, then Julie's mom collapses. Is that just a coincidence?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Michael anyway?" Kim asked.

"He was at a red light when some maniac kept driving. The crazy guy drove straight into his car & into a tree. When I got there they said they he should be fine. Thankfully." Kate said.

"Who was the other driver?" I asked. She shrugged.

"No one knows. He made a smash & dash!" Kate said.

"How are things with you two?" Kim asked. Kate looked nervous to answer.

"Honestly, I don't feel it anymore." She answered. We gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved him?" Kim asked.

"I did-I do. But, I've been with him for over a year now. I just feel like we're drifting apart." Kate admitted.

"When was the last time you like hung out with him?" I asked.

"Like a month ago. We don't spend anytime together anymore, but we don't mind it. And I think I like someone else." Kim shrieked like a little girl on christmas & clapped her hands.

"Who! Tell me!" Kate looked up at me & bit her lip.

"I'd rather not. Big brother in the room." She said, gesturing to me. Kim looked up at me & gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Leave!" Kim said, pointing to the door.

"No! I wanna hear this!" I said. Kim gave me a pouty face. "No don't give me that pouty face & the puppy dog eyes. You know I hate that." I turned to Kate. They were both making the face. "FINE! I'll be back in like 20 minutes." I kissed Kim's cheek & walked out of the dojo.

_'Now, where should I go?'_ I thought.

**KIM'S POV**

Jack kissed my cheek & started walking to the doors. When we couldn't see him anymore, I turned to Kate & she sighed.

"I think I like Jerry." She said quietly. My eyes widened & my mouth dropped open.

"Really? When did this happen?" I asked, excitedly, as we sat down on the benches.

"Well, ever since Eddie moved away...the two of us have been hanging out a lot more. Then we started dancing together at that old studio here at the mall that no one really uses. He showed me some moves & I showed him some. He encouraged me to audition for the dance team at school & I got on. When I hang out with the team, Jerry's always there because he's friends with them. We've just grown a lot closer the past few months." Kate explained.

"Awww." I said. "I think you & Jerry would be cute together. Even though Jerry can be repulsive at times." Kate & I shared a laugh.

"I just, I don't wanna end it with Michael." Kate admitted. My eyes widened when I saw someone standing a few feet away from us.

"You won't have to." He said. Kate spun around.

"Michael!" Kate said as she stood up from the bench. Michael was very tall, had dirty blonde hair & blue eyes. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough to know that you don't love me anymore." Kate opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Lemme save you the trouble, we're done." He started walking out of the dojo.

"Michael it's not what you think...Just hear me out! Please!" She shouted following him.

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" He pushed the door open & left. Kate turned to me & I saw tears in hers eyes.

"Go!" I said. She nodded & ran after Michael.

I sighed & walked back to the dummy. I pushed it back into the corner with the others. I walked to the benches & grabbed the towel & empty water bottle. I walked to the garbage can by the office door & threw in the bottle. I put the towel over my shoulder & turned around. I froze. Standing in the walkway was my father.

And I was alone.

"What did you do?" He said bitterly. I stood there in shock. He was wobbling & his belt was undone, alone with his shirt buttons, showing his white t-shirt underneath. "WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" He yelled as he walked closer to me. "I MEAN DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"What are you talking about?" I said softly.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID?" He yelled as he took a step closer. He made me jump out of my skin & take a step back. "YOU RATTED ME OUT TO YOUR FRIENDS & THE COPS!" He yelled as he threw his arms up.

"It had no choice! You had to be stopped!" I yelled as I walked around him. He grabbed my arm & spun me to face him, restricting me from moving. I crashed into his chest & flinched.

"I thought you knew better. I thought you were smarter than your mother..." He said. He looked me up & down. I took a few steps back as he started breathing heavy. Something inside just snapped. "But I was WRONG!" He launched at me. He grabbed my shoulders & tried to get a good hold on me. I managed to push him off one shoulder.

"NO! YOUR HURTING ME!" I shouted trying to release from his grasp. I pushed him off & back away.

Then, it happened.

His hand collided with my face, really hard & I fell to the ground. I started breathing heavily & I looked up at him. His eyes were no longer hazel, they were black & filled with rage. I started crawling away & he followed. I grabbed the leg of the bench & held on for dear life. I turned to see that he stopped right in front of me. His nostrils were flaring & he was growling.

He grabbed my elbow with so much force, it caught me by surprise, causing me to release my grip on the bench & he pulled me up to his chest. I started fighting him. I was pushing away & he was pulling me closer. I started sobbing. "No...Please...No...STOP!" He finally stopped, but he threw me back.

I landed on the bench & I rolled right off, landing on the floor. I groaned in pain as I glanced at the door. The shades were pulled down & the closed sign was facing the people outside. He grabbed me & pulled me to him. I tried struggling so I could get away, but that failed. He pulled me up to his face & this time he didn't slap me...He punched me. He let go of me after his fist left my cheek & I started crawling away faster.

I couldn't feel any part of my face anymore. I felt his hands grab my waist & pull me back again. His forced turned me around & I was now facing him. He back-handed me & hit my lip. I felt it start to bleed as he threw me down on the mat, causing me to slam my head hard. I started to grow dizzy as my father came into my view. He was no where near finished.

He lifted his hand again & went to hit me. I covered my face, waiting for the blow. But his fist never met my cheek. I looked up & saw his fist in someones hand.

Jack's hand.

Jack pulled my dad up & pushed him away. He grabbed both my hands & pulled me in his arms. I ignored the dizziness as he cupped my face.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head, unable to answer & then we heard my dad groan. I spun around & Jack stood in front of me. I grabbed his arm to keep my balance & to hold him back.

"I think you should go." He said sternly.

"Stay out of this, boy. This doesn't concern you." My dad spat.

"It involves Kim & your in my dojo. So yes it does concern me." Jack answered. My dad's lips curved into a smile & he started laughing.

"How can anyone give a damn about that dumb slut?" My dad hissed. Jack's hands formed fist & I grabbed them.

"Jack, don't. He wants a fight." I said.

"What I want is my daughter to come home & tell the cops that she lied." He said. I moved in front of Jack. He grabbed my arm & I gave him a quick look.

"You lost the right time to call me your daughter you decided to make me your punching bag." I yelled.

"I never got why you were so upset when she died. It's not like she was worth anything. She was a tramp, like you!" He said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. My dad didn't like that. He moved closer & let out a laugh. Jack's grip tighten on my arm.

"Who said you had the right to yell at me? HUH?" He yelled. Jack lightly moved me out of the way as the door open.

Rudy came back.

"What's going on?" He asked. He pushed my dad away from us & stood between us.

"I showed up & found him hurting Kim." Jack answered as he pulled me back.

"Mr. Crawford, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Rudy said.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." He answered.

"I'm not your daughter." I yelled.

"Your right, your not. I could care less about you. But I'm taking you to the station & you are going to tell them that you lied. Then, I'll deal with you at home." He said as he took a step closer, making me tense up.

"No you won't." Rudy answered. My dad went to throw a punch, but Rudy caught it & flipped him. Jack & I backed up & watched the fight unfold. Rudy & my dad fought for a few minutes. Then Rudy lost his focus for a second & My dad punched him. Rudy fell to the ground & tried to get back up, but my dad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt & threw him into the lockers. He fell to the ground & didn't move.

"Rudy!" We yelled. I went to run to him, but my dad stepped in front of me. I suddenly froze as Jack grabbed my hand & pulled me back to him.

"Who's next?" He asked. Jack moved me out of the way & sent a kick to my dad's chest.

"Jack! Don't!" I yelled. They kept fighting. The door opened & it was Kate.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

"Kate! Go get the cops!" I yelled. She nodded & ran out.

I heard Jack groan & snapped my head back to the mats.

He was on the floor.

"You should've stayed out of it." My dad hissed as he pulled out his pocket knife & put it to his neck.

"STOP!" I yelled. "DON'T DO IT!" He lifted the knife & went to push it through his chest. Jack grabbed his wrist just in time & pushed him off. He stood up & kicked the knife to the other side of the room.

"Why are you fighting for someone as worthless as _that?"_ He yelled as he pointed to me. Jack threw a punch at my dad. I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"Why is someone as worthless as you still breathing?" Jack asked. Jack walked to me & hugged me. I threw my arms around his neck & stared down at my dad. He got up & I pulled away from Jack. Before I could do anything, he grabbed Jack & pushed him into the post. He gripped his neck & started strangling him. I grabbed my dad's arms & tried to pull him off.

"STOP! YOUR HURTING HIM!" I yelled. My dad slammed Jack's head into the wall & he was knocked out.

"JACK!" I yelled. I started shaking Jack, but he wouldn't wake up. "JACK! PLEASE WAKE UP!" My dad pulled me up & threw me across the floor. I rolled over on the mat & didn't move. When I tried to get up, my dad pinned me down & started hitting me.

I let the tears fall out as he smacked me repeatedly. Then he got up & grabbed the knife sitting a few feet away. . I buried my face into the mat, hoping he was done. He knelt down next to me. I felt his cold hands on my arm & it made me flinch.

"NO PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" I begged. I pushed myself away. He knelt over me & put the knife to my neck.

"Next time, you'll listen to me." He put the knife in his pocket & punched me again. This time, I felt my left cheek bone crack & I screamed in pain. He smacked me on the other cheek for screaming & got up, running out of the dojo. I felt my hole body go numb & a sharp pain in my head. I couldn't move. Everything hurt.

I tried to push myself up, but the dizziness rushed to my head & I fell back down.

"If your gonna kill me, just do it.!" I yelled to god, in between my sobs.

I couldn't do this anymore. I've been dealing with his my hole life. I sat there crying. I didn't wanna live like this.

I tried getting up & fell again. "Don't make me suffer like this...please." I felt myself shutting down & I tried to force my eyes to stay open. I looked over at Rudy. He still hadn't moved & I didn't even know how badly hurt he was. I looked over at Jack & saw he was breathing, but not awake. "Jack...Jack, get up...please." I repeated. It was barely above a whisper. My eyes shut & wouldn't open. I felt the darkness take over my body & I shut down.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER...CHECK! **

**Well I hoped you guys like that chapter.**

**I hope they give us a sneak peak of the first episode this monday ! If they do I**

**Here's a preview to chapter 8!**

* * *

**KATE'S POV**: I led the cops back to the dojo. Jerry & Milton were following behind us. When we got to the courtyard, we saw Mr. Crawford running out of the dojo. "THAT'S HIM!" I yelled. The cops ran after them & we ran into the dojo. We froze when we saw all our friends unconscious.

"Rudy?" Jerry yelled. He ran to Rudy & tried to help him up. Milton ran to Kim & I ran to Jack.

"Jack! Jack get up!" I yelled. I started shaking him. "Jack!" I kept yelling. He stirred slightly & I knew he'd be up in a minute or two.

"Jerry?" I asked. Jerry looked up & nodded his head.

"He's good." He stood up & pulled Rudy up with him.

"Are you guys all okay?" Rudy asked. Jerry & I nodded our heads. Milton didn't speak. We looked over at him & saw he was holding Kim, who wasn't moving. Rudy & Jerry ran to Kim.

"Is she breathing?" Jerry asked. My heart stopped. I stood up & looked at them.

"Yeah, but she's not moving." Milton said. "She won't get up." I walked over & saw Kim covered in more bruises.

"Oh my god!" I said. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from sobbing.

"Jerry, go get help." Rudy ordered. Jerry nodded & ran out of the dojo. "I'm gonna get the first aid kit." Rudy said as he ran into his office & slammed the door. I was breathing so heavily, I couldn't hear myself think.

"Kim, please wake up. Please be okay!" Milton said. I calmed down when I heard a my name being called from behind me. Milton & I turned our heads & saw Jack slowly sitting up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm off school this hole week so I'm hoping to update this on Tuesday!**

**I'm gonna fill you in on the highlight of my night: Realizing there's only 8 DAYS UNTIL KICKIN IT SEASON 3!**

**AHHHHH!**

**You guys know how with the other disney shows, after a new episode is aired or a new season is airing, they post previews to the next episode?**

**I hope they give us a sneak peak of the first episode this monday ! If they do I will post chapter 8 on monday!**

**I also just finished writing new story that I won't post until I'm finished with Right here, Right now. Not 100% sure if I'm gonna post it or not. I'm not that crazy with how it turned out.**

**Here's the plot:**

**Schools out. It's summer time. The Wasabi Warriors & Kate decide to take their own vacation to Milton's beach house for the summer. But when their car crashes on the way, they run into some unwanted trouble from the Kate & Kim's past. He has plans for them that they never imagined possible. What will happen? Will ALL of them survive? Will love spark between certain teens? Who's this guy?**

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I POST IT OR NOT?**

**UNTIL TUESDAY! OR MONDAY :D :P**


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt

**A/N: YESS! IT HAPPENED! DISNEY XD GAVE US A PREVIEW TO SPYFALL! IT WAS AMAZING! **

**SO, AS I PROMISED, HERE'S CHAPTER 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! I ONLY OWN KATE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: HURT**

**KATE'S POV**

I led the cops back to the dojo. Jerry & Milton were following behind us. When we got to the courtyard, we saw Mr. Crawford running. "THAT'S HIM!" I yelled. The cops ran after them & we ran into the dojo. I froze when we saw all our friends unconscious.

"Rudy?" Jerry yelled. He ran to Rudy & tried to help him up. Milton ran to Kim & I ran to Jack.

"Jack! Jack get up!" I yelled. I started shaking him. "Jack!" I kept yelling. He slightly moved & I knew he'd be up in a minute or two.

"Jerry?" I asked. Jerry looked up & nodded his head.

"He's good." He stood up & pulled Rudy up with him.

"Are you guys all okay?" Rudy asked. Jerry & I nodded our heads. Milton didn't speak. We looked over at him & saw he was holding Kim, who wasn't moving. Rudy & Jerry ran to Kim.

"Is she breathing?" Jerry asked. My heart stopped. I stood up & looked at them.

"Yeah, but she's not moving." Milton said. "She won't get up." I walked over & saw Kim covered in more bruises.

"Jerry, go get help." Rudy ordered. Jerry nodded & ran out of the dojo. "I'm gonna get the first aid kit." Rudy said as he ran into his office & slammed the door. I was breathing so heavily, I couldn't hear myself think.

"Kim, please wake up. Please be okay!" Milton said. I calmed down when I heard a my name being called from behind me. Milton & I turned our heads & saw Jack slowly sitting up.

**JACK'S POV**

I felt a sharp pain in my head & my throat ached. I didn't wanna get up, but my head was throbbing, making it impossible to go back to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes & tried to adjust to the light. When I saw the dojo, I was confused. I saw Kate facing the other way.

"Kate." I said. She spun around & knelt next to me.

"Thank god! Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head. Then everything started flooding back to me.

The fight. Kim. Her father.

"Where's Kim?" I asked. Kate looked hesitant to answer me. "Kate?" She turned her head around & I followed her eyes. They landed on Milton, holding someone.

She had blonde hair & her face was bruised. My eyes widened. It was Kim.

I jumped up & ran to her. Milton put her in my arms & Kate sat next to him.

"Kim...Kim! Kim please wake up!" I said. I stroked the hair out of her face. Nothing. "Kim, please." I begged.

"Stop hurting me!" She cried. She tried pushing herself out of my arms & buried her face in her hands.

"No! Kim! It's me, Jack..." She started breathing heavy. She slowly lifted her bruised face & looked at me. "Come here." I said.

I pulled her up so she was sitting on my lap. I moved the hair out of her face. I felt my heart stop. Her cheeks were swollen & her lip was bleeding. I pulled her into my arms & hugged her. She started crying & buried her face into my chest. "Your gonna be okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

"What do we do?" Kate asked. Rudy came out of the office. "She's awake." Kate announced. Rudy ran to Kim.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head against my chest & dug her nails into my my arm. Jerry came back in with my mom. Wait- my mom?

My mom's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled as she crouched down next to us & started stroking Kim's hair.

"We'll explain later, can you help her?" I asked. My mom looked up & nodded.

"Kim, sweetie. Can you look at me for a minute?" My mom asked. At first, Kim didn't move. She just shook her head.

"Kim, it's my mom. She's not gonna hurt you." I said.

Then she slowly sat up & lifted her head up. My mom's skin tone dropped 10 shades. She touched Kim's left cheek & she flinched.

"Sorry...Kate go to my car & get my bag." She said as she handed her the keys. Kate got up & left. "Jack, carry her into the office." I nodded & stood up, with Kim in my arms. She buried her head into my chest again. I placed her down on the couch & Rudy ran to get some things from the bathroom.

"Got it!" Kate yelled running in. She handed my mom her bag & she started rummaging threw it. She placed stuff on the table & then looked at us.

"I need to be alone with Kim. I'll call you guys in when I'm done." My mom said. We all nodded & walked out.

**KIM'S POV**

Lisa (Mrs. Brewer) just finished cleaning me up. She was packing up her stuff. She pulled a pill bottle out of her bag & handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's pain killers. Just take the dosage that it says & you'll be better soon." I nodded my head & starting playing with my fingers. Lisa sat down next to me & started rubbing my back. "It'll get better, baby. Don't worry."

When I first met Jack & Kate, we all grew so close. The guys & I were always at their house & Mrs. Brewer just got use to us being there. After my mom died, I starting slept over most nights. She was always like another mom to me.

I looked up at her & smiled. "Thanks Lisa." I said. She pulled me into a hug & kissed the top of my forehead.

"No problem sweetheart." Lisa said as we pulled away & she stood up. "Get some rest...but tomorrow, I think you should come see me & get your cheek checked out. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." I said. She smiled & walked out of the office.

I grabbed the pill bottle & took 2 pills with some water. I pulled the blanket & pillow to me & laid down. I closed my eyes & tried to sleep, but I kept seeing it happen over & over again.

_The shades were pulled down & the closed sign was facing the people outside. He grabbed me & pulled me to him. I tried struggling so I could get away, but that failed. He pulled me up to his face & this time he didn't slap me...He punched me_.

I snapped my eyes opened & tried to calm myself down. I took deep & slow breathes. So I obviously wasn't going to be getting any sleep. I stared at the ceiling & started counting the dots.

**JACK'S POV**

The door to the office opened & closed. We all jumped from the bench & my mom walked to us.

"How is she?" Rudy asked.

"I cleaned her up, but tomorrow I want her to come see me for a proper examination. I think a piece of her left cheekbone might have broken off." My mom explained. Everyone shared the same facial expression I did. "But the bruises should heal. I gave her pain killers & she's sleeping now so, I'd leave her be."

"What's gonna happen to Kim?" Jerry asked. My mom sighed & looked down.

"Once she's better, the cops are gonna hold a trial. If he's found not guilty, they'll file a restraining order & leave it at that. If he's found guilty, he gets sent to jail. But either way, Kim will be sent away."

"WHAT!" We all yelled. Rudy & my mom shushed us & we all gave them a sorry look.

"Mrs. Brewer, isn't there anyway she could stay?" Milton asked.

"If she has family in Seaford that's willing to take her in. Does she?"

"No, Kim's mom was an only child & her grandparents are dead." Kate answered."But what if she lived with one of us." Kate said. My mother's head shot up & she bit her lip.

"Yeah. You say all the time how Kim is like your long lost daughter. You always ask when she's coming over & when she does, you never want her to leave." I stated.

"I do. I love Kim as if she was my own. If I could take her in, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But, I don't think a judge will allow it. We not her family & we haven't known her long. It seems like we have, but it's only been 2 years." My mother explained.

"What about me?" Milton asked. "Kim's been my friend for over 9 years. She's spent so many nights over, she has clothes in my closet."

"He might have a stronger case." Rudy said.

"We could go to a judge & see what her options are. But for now...she can stay with me." My mom said. Kate & I smiled & hugged our mom.

"Thank you!" We said. She laughed as she pulled away & kissed our cheeks.

"I'm gonna go. Kate, Jack be home by 9. Kim can come home with us tomorrow." She said as she walked out of the dojo.

"Can we see her?" I asked Rudy. He walked to the office & peered in. He closed the door & shook his head.

"We should let her sleep. She's had a rough time. You can see her Later." He said.

Music started to play & we turned to Jerry, knowing it was his ringtone. He pulled it out & answered it.

"Yo Eddie, What it do man...Been better...yeah, I'm with them now...what is it bro...REALLY...That's great man! When...We'll see ya then! Talk to you later!" He hung up & started dancing.

"What did Eddie say?" Milton asked. Jerry stopped dancing & smiled.

"He's coming to Seaford!" Jerry said.

"WHAT!" We all yelled. We automatically got quiet.

"When?" Rudy asked.

"He said he's taking a summer program thing in July & he picked one in Seaford."

"That's awesome!" I said. We exchanged Hi-5's & laughs.

Jerry looked down at his phone & then sighed. "I gotta get home. My cousins are flying in today. Their flight landed about 2 hours ago. I should get going. Tell Kim I hope she feels better."

"Gotcha." We said.

"Jerry, I need a ride! Wait!" Milton yelled, running behind him. Jerry turned & waited at the door. "Tell Kim I'll come by tomorrow." We all nodded & watched them walk out.

"Well, I'm gonna start cleaning this place up." Rudy said walking into the back.

"I'm gonna go get Kim some food, & then we'll go home." Kate said.

"Okay." I said. I watched her walk across to Phil's before turning around & walking into the office.

I grabbed the knob, but didn't open it. I took a deep breathe & turned it. I stepped in & quietly closed the door behind me. I looked down at the couch & saw the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully. I sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch & lightly pushed the hair out of Kim's face. I grabbed her hand & kept it in mine.

I never understood how people could visit someone in the hospital & talk to them while their asleep, Their not listening. But for some reason, I had to say this.

"I'm so sorry Kim. I should've been able to protect you. I let you down. And now, your beautiful face is covered in bruises...But Kim, I promise you from this day forward, I will keep you safe. I'll make sure that your dad never touches you again..." I kissed her hand & caressed her cheek with my thumb. "I love you so much, Kim." I said right as Kate opened the door. She placed the Falafel down on the table next to me, leaned down & kissed Kim's forehead.

"We should get going." She whispered. I nodded & she walked out. I leaned forward & kissed the top of Kim's head. I released her hand & walked out of the office, closing the door behind me. I turned around & saw Kate standing there.

"You okay?" She asked me. I nodded my head & threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go home." I said. She nodded & we started off, out of the mall & into the night.

* * *

**A/N: I decided not to give you a cliffhanger.**

**7 MORE DAYS! AHHH I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I'm afraid to say that there are only 3 more chapters until the story is complete.**

**But once I post the last chapter, I will give you a preview of my next story. Not sure what the title will be, thou.**

**Well, he's the preview of Chapter 9.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**: I hated this. I hated going to school not knowing how Kim was doing. Kate & I asked if we could skip school tomorrow & my mom started ranting about how important education is & there was no need to skip.

The bell finally rang & I jumped out of me seat, darting out of the room. It was lunch time. After lunch I had a free period, & gym. I was gonna leave after lunch to go see Kim. I got to the cafeteria & spotted my friends.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Jack." They all greeted me.

"Are you still skipping the last two periods?" Kate asked. I nodded my head.

"You gonna come with me?" I asked.

"I wish I could. I have a make up test next period. Maybe I'll skip last period & meet you at the dojo."

"Your skipping to see Kim?" Milton asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Yo! Can I come? I don't wanna go to my classes."

"Sure. Milton?" I asked. His eyes widened & he did a spit take.

"ARE YOU NUTS? I'm worried about Kim, but skipping classes!" We all started chuckling. "That will go on my record & I can't have that on my record."

"Calm down Nervous Nancy!" Kate said. "I'll wait & go with you after school." He nodded his head & I pulled out my phone.

"I'm gonna call Kim." I said. I went through my contacts & clicked on Kim's name. I put the phone in my ear & listened to the endless ringing.

"_Hey this is Kim,*giggling* can't come to the phone right now *giggling* but leave a message & I'll consider calling you back. *giggling* Just wait for the *beep*"_ I sighed.

"Hey Kim, it's Jack. Just calling to see how your doing. Call me." I hung up & put the phone back in my pocket.

"No answer?" Milton asked.

"Nope."

"She could still be at the hospital." Kate said. "Call mom." I nodded & pulled out my phone again. I dialed my moms number & put it to my ear.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Was the first thing my mom said.

"I'm at lunch." I said. My mother sighed.

"What's up baby?" She asked.

"How'd it go with Kim today?" I asked. I heard my mother sigh on the other end of the line.

"Not good." I raised my eyebrow & shot the gang a look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There's no internal damage & we patched her up, but she told us something about hearing a crack when he hit her yesterday..." She explained.

"Like a bone cracking?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. We ran some x-rays on her face & she was right. Her left cheek bone has damage."

"What kind of damage?" I asked.

"Her left cheek bone is fracture. That's why her cheek was so flat & she flinched when I touched it. She's gonna be felling a lot of pain." My mom explained.

"I gotta go. Class is gonna start." I lied.

"Okay, bye Jack." She said as I hung up.

"Well?" Milton asked. I sighed & started explaining everything my mom said. Kate's eyes widened, Milton did another spit take & Jerry's mouth dropped open.

"Wow." Jerry said.

"Poor Kim." Kate said.

"All this time & we didn't notice anything." Milton said.

"I know." I said. The bell rang & we all went out separate ways. Kate & Milton left for class while Jerry & I walked out of the school & headed to the dojo.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO ! THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY !**

**KEEP REVIEWING! **

**I'm also almost finished writing a 4pt story about Jack & Kim. I'm gonna post it when I'm sure it's completely done.**

**I'll post chapter 9 sometime this week. Sorry I don't have a definite date. But I promise it'll be this week.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ! :D :P**


	9. Chapter 9: What now?

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 9. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. I ONLY OWN KATE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: WHAT NOW?**

**KIM'S POV**

Rudy opened the door & escorted me to his car. He opened the passenger side door & let me in. I sat down in the seat & felt the tears building up in my eyes. He got in on his side & started the car. I saw him look at me & sigh, but I ignored it for now. I kept my glance out the window as we drove back to the dojo.

_How could this be happening to me? How could he do this to me? I knew he hated me & wanted me out of his life, but...he's slowly breaking me down._

I let one tear roll down my cheek as we pulled up to the parking lot. I waited until the car stopped before jumping out & running into the dojo. I heard Rudy calling after me, but I ignored him & ran straight into the girls changing room. It was small, but It was the only place that I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. The guys aren't allowed in here.

"Kim, please open up." Rudy said knocking on the door. I ran my fingers through my hair & sniffled.

"I really wanna be alone right now Rudy." I said, trying not to sound like I was about to cry. I pulled my knees to my chest & let my head rest on the back of the locker. I heard his footsteps walking away & I let the tears fall from my eyes.

**JACK'S POV**

I hated this. I hated going to school not knowing how Kim was doing. Kate & I asked if we could skip school tomorrow & my mom started ranting about how important education is & there was no need to skip.

The bell finally rang & I jumped out of me seat, darting out of the room. It was lunch time. After lunch I had a free period, & gym. I was gonna leave after lunch to go see Kim. I got to the cafeteria & spotted my friends.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Jack." They all greeted me.

"Are you still skipping the last two periods?" Kate asked. I nodded my head.

"You gonna come with me?" I asked.

"I wish I could. I have a make up test next period. Maybe I'll skip last period & meet you at the dojo."

"Your skipping to see Kim?" Milton asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Yo! Can I come? I don't wanna go to my classes." Jerry asked.

"Sure. Milton?" I asked. His eyes widened & he did a spit take.

"ARE YOU NUTS? I'm worried about Kim, but skipping classes!" We all started chuckling. "That will go on my record & I can't have that on my record." Milton exclaimed

"Relax Helen!" Kate said. "I'll wait & go with you after school." He nodded his head & I pulled out my phone.

"I'm gonna call Kim." I said. I went through my contacts & clicked on Kim's name. I put the phone in my ear & listened to the endless ringing.

"_Hey this is Kim,*giggling* can't come to the phone right now *giggling* but leave a message & I'll consider calling you back. *giggling* Just wait for the *beep*"_ I sighed.

"Hey Kim, it's Jack. Just calling to see how your doing. Call me." I hung up & put the phone back in my pocket.

"No answer?" Milton asked.

"Nope." I responded.

"She could still be at the hospital." Kate said. "Call mom."

I nodded & pulled out my phone again. I dialed my moms number & put it to my ear.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Was the first thing my mom said.

"I'm at lunch." I said. My mother sighed.

"What's up Jack?" She asked.

"How'd it go with Kim today?" I asked. I heard my mother sigh on the other end of the line again.

"Not good." She responded. I raised my eyebrow & shot the gang a look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There's no internal damage & we patched her up, but she told us something about hearing a crack when he hit her yesterday..." She explained.

"Like a bone cracking?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. We ran some x-rays on her face & she was right. Her left cheek bone has damage." She explained.

"What kind of damage?" I asked, concerned.

"Her left cheek bone is fracture. That's why her cheek was so flat & she flinched when I touched it. She's gonna be felling a lot of pain." My mom explained.

"I gotta go. Class is gonna start." I lied.

"Okay, bye Jack." She said as I hung up.

"Well?" Milton asked. I sighed & started explaining everything my mom said. Kate's eyes widened, Milton did another spit take & Jerry's mouth dropped open.

"Wow." Jerry said.

"Poor Kim." Kate said.

"All this time & we didn't notice anything." Milton said.

"I know." I mumbled.

The bell rang & we all went out separate ways. Kate & Milton left for class while Jerry & I walked out of the school & headed to the dojo.

**_::::_**

We walked through the doors just as Rudy was walking away from the changing rooms. He sighed in relief & walked to us.

"Thank god you guys are here...Kim won't come out of the changing room." Rudy said. "She locked the door & won't talk to me. She's been in there for almost an hour." I glanced at the doors & took a deep breathe.

"I got this." I said. I walked to the doors & knocked. "Kim?" Nothing. "Kim, come on. Open up please."

"Just go away!" She cried.

I bit my lip & reached for the keys on the wall. I turned to face Rudy & gave him my _Really? _look. He made an 'o' with his lips & shrugged. I rolled my eyes & unlocked the door. I closed it behind me & walked to my girlfriend, sitting on the floor curled in a ball. I sat beside her & threw my arm around her.

"I know what happened. My mom told me." I said. She lifted her head up & gently wiped her cheek.

"Your mom told me they can't always be fixed. What if I walk around with this ugly bruise for the rest of my life?" She asked. "I'll always have a reminder of him." She said.

"It won't be a reminder of him...It'll be a reminder of how strong you are. And it'll only make you more beautiful." I said with a smile. She lightly hit my shoulder & giggled. "I'm serious. No matter how many bruises you have, you'll still be the most beautiful girl in the world." She smiled & kissed my cheek.

"I love you." She said. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I stood up & held out my hand. "Come on." She rolled her eyes & took my hands. I pulled her up & we walked out hand in hand. As we walked out, Rudy & Jerry jumped to their feet.

"Hey Kim, how ya doin?" Jerry asked.

"I'm good." She said.

"You sure?" Rudy asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was just overwhelmed. But, I think I'm gonna be okay." She said with a smile on her face.

"Good. I'm glad. Why don't you go pack up your stuff & wait for Jack's mom to come get you?" Kim turned to me & gave me an _excuse me?_ look.

I hadn't told Kim she was staying with me yet.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't sleep on Rudy's couch forever." I said. Everyone nodded.

"But-" I put my finger on her lips & she shut up.

"No No. No buts. Come on." I said as I pulled her to the office.

**KIM'S POV**

We sat down on the couch with a box in front of us. I hesitantly opened it & saw that this box pictures in it. I pulled out frame by frame. One had a picture of Kate & I, another was of me & my mom. I came across one of me & my dad. I opened up the frame & pulled out the picture. I stared at it for a few seconds before ripping it into a billion little pieces. I tossed it into Rudy's garbage & sat back down.

"What was that?" Jack asked. I sighed as I closed the frame back up.

"A picture of me & my 'dad'" I said, making quotation marks with my fingers. "I don't want to keep anything that has his face or name on it."

"So I'm guessing I should throw these out?" Jack said holding up a bunch of birthday cards. I grabbed them & saw they were all from my mom & dad. I threw them into the garbage & nodded.

"Just wanted to check for money." I said. He chuckled & I could help but giggle.

We went through the other boxes. I threw out some shirts, more photos of me & my dad, some pointless things I didn't need. Kate, Milton & Jerry came in to help & we ended up finishing a lot faster. Then, Mrs. Brewer walked in.

"Hey kids. You almost done." She asked.

"Yup. Just finished." Jack said.

"Since this is temporary, Rudy said to leave some things here so grab any boxes with clothes & necessities & load them in my truck." She said. The guys nodded & started grabbing things. I grabbed a box & Jack took it.

"No No! Sit." he ordered. I gave him a pouty face & he shook his head. "We got this." I rolled my eyes & sat down.

"Lisa?" I asked. She turned her head & nodded. "I just wanted to thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh Kim, baby, don't even mention it. I know that if the roles were reversed, you'd do it for Jack & Kate." Lisa said.

"In a heartbeat." I said.

"I think of you as my own. I would do anything for you." She said. She leaned forward & kissed my forehead. "Check any boxes we aren't taking & make sure there's nothing you wanna take with you." I nodded & stared at the box full of pictures.

I sat down & opened it again. I pulled out a picture of Milton, Jerry, Kate, Jack & I from over a year ago. I smiled & put it on top of the last box. I closed up the other box & put it in the corner with the other 4. I grabbed the last box & walked out of the office. Jack was running in & stopped when he saw me.

"This is the last one." I said. He nodded & took the box from my hands. He saw the frame on top & looked at it.

"I remember this. This was so long ago." He said.

"I know. I don't know why I just...I felt like I should take it."

"Okay, come on. Let's get this in the car & get you home." He said, with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

He nodded as we walked out of the dojo.

_**::::**_

Jack bought the last box into the guest room & we collapsed onto the bed. I turned over on my elbow & looked at him. His eyes were closed & he was smiling.

"Your staring." he said. I smiled.

"I'm gazing." I corrected.

"It's creepy." He joked eyes still closed, smile getting bigger.

"It's romantic." I corrected again.

He turned his head to face me & opened one eye. He saw me smiling & turned his head back. I couldn't help but giggle. I saw him holding in a chuckle. He reached back & grabbed a pillow. He covered his face with it. I started laughing as I attempted to pull the pillow of of his head. His head popped out & we crashed our lips together. He rolled me over so he was on top of me as we continued kissing. I pulled away & just looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I thought about that for a second. Honestly...what was wrong? - Nothing.

"Nothing...It's just - For the first time in what feels like an eternity..." I paused to look into his brown eyes. I bit my lip & sighed. "I'm happy." A smiled formed on his lips & he leaned forward. He quickly kissed my lips & pulled away again.

"Well, I'm glad that I get to see happy Kim again...We missed her." He said.

"Yeah, let's hope she's back for good." I said. Jack smiled & sat up. I groaned, but sat up with him. We sat on the edge of my bed for a few seconds before I broke the silence.

"Do you believe that God has a plan for everyone? That he creates...I don't know - like a timeline for every person filled with very specific details about everything that will happen?" I asked.

"Where you going with this?" He asked. I sighed & continued my rant.

"Like...when someone's born, he already has their hole life planned. When they'll meet the person your going to marry, when you lose your virginity, where you go to school, etc...All leading up to the moment you die?" I asked.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason & behind that reason is a very good explanation to why everything is happening." He answered.

"Do you think that God had this planned for me? To lose my mom & for my dad to spiral out of control?" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I shook my head. "You know what, forget I said anything." I got up from the bed & walked over to the boxes. I heard him sigh & stand up.

"Forget what I think, Kim. The only thing I know for certain is that I was brought into this world to make you happy, to see that smile that lights up a room, & to be the one that makes you laugh. If I'm not doing that, What am I here for?" He asked. I smiled & wrapped my arms around him. His arms snaked around my waist.

We soon pulled away & he cupped my face. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too." I said. He kissed my forehead & brought me into another hug.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWW! How cute?**

**2 MORE DAYS TIL KICKIN IT SEASON 3!**

**WOOOOOOO!**

**Okay, he's the preview to the next chapter.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV:**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Kim? You okay?" Jack's voice echoed in the room. I sighed & stood up, making my way to the door. I opened the door & he walked in.

"Today's the hearing..." I started.

"I know. What time?" He asked.

"Uhh 12." I answered.

"Okay, I'll be ready by then." Jack shrugged & sat down on the bed. I nodded & then realized something. He wants to come.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I shook my head.

"No your not." I corrected him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to-"

"I want to. I wanna be there for you." He said cupping my cheek. I grabbed his hands gently & moved them away from my face. I leaned forward & kissed his cheek.

"You've already done so much for me. I'm so grateful but...I don't know what's gonna happen when I walk into the courtroom & if it get's ugly, I..."

"Kim, I'm coming." I opened to fight with him but I sighed knowing that he'd win.

"Fine. Go take a shower rat man." **(A/N: You'll get what I mean by rat man when you get the hole chapter.)** He chuckled & kissed my forehead. He stood up & walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW IS OVER!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed & followed this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Reading all your reviews always puts a smile on my face. **

**I'm gonna update on tuesday because that's my last day of spring break before I go back to school.**

**So...**

**Until tuesday! :D :P**


	10. Chapter 10: It's All Gonna Be Okay

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW I'M A DAY LATE! I HAD PROJECTS TO WORK ON & I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST!**

**BUT HERE IS IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! I ONLY OWN KATE BREWER! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: I'M FINE.**

***1 WEEK LATER***

**KIM'S POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up at the scream that echoed through the house. I slowly got out of bed & started to the door. "JACKKKK!" I opened the door the same time Jack opened his. I gave him a confused look & he shrugged. "KIMMMMMM!" We started running down the stairs & separated. When I got into the kitchen, Kate was standing on the counter.

"Seriously? It's 9:30!" I exclaimed.

" . !" She shrieked.

"Yeah, okay & I'm a - AHHHHH!" I started as I spotted the rat & jumped on the counter with her. Jack ran into the kitchen & jumped when he saw the rat.

"JACK KILL IT!" Kate screamed. He started chasing the rat around the island & soon snatched it. He grabbed a towel & held the rat in his hands. He looked at me & shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Get rid of it you crazy fudge bag!" Kate yelled. He walked to the back door & threw the rat.

"It's gone!" He said. We got off the counter & he threw the towel in the sink. He went to kiss me but I stepped back.

"No no no! Go wash your hands!" He gave me a _Really? _look & I nodded. "You touched a rat!" He sighed & walked to the sink.

"Oh & Kate! Wake me up one more time by screaming your head off & I'm gonna kill you." Jack stated.

"THERE WAS A RAT! What did you want me to do? Let it rome the house & let Kim or Mom find it?" Jack rolled his eyes & turned around. "Besides when have I ever woken you up?"

"Let's see! There was the time with the spider, the time you screamed in Kim's face, when your blowdryer broke, when you were taking the shower then we lost power, when you made the pep squad, when you got kicked off the pep squad-" Jack explained.

"Okay! We get it!" Kate shouted.

I just sat back & enjoyed the show. They continued to bicker back & forth. It entertained me until I remembered what today was.

My dad's hearing.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Jack hitting Kate with the towel he used to hold the rat. I got off the counter & walked upstairs. I closed the door to the guest room & started going through my clothes. I threw a black skirt & a creme shirt on the bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Kim? You okay?" Jack's voice echoed in the room. I sighed & stood up, making my way to the door. I opened the door & he walked in.

"Today's the hearing..." I started.

"I know. What time?" He asked.

"Uhh 12." I answered.

"Okay, I'll be ready by then." Jack shrugged & sat down on the bed. I nodded & then realized something. He wants to come.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I shook my head.

"No your not." I corrected him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to-"

"I want to. I wanna be there for you." He said, cupping my cheek. I grabbed his hands gently & moved them away from my face. I leaned forward & kissed his cheek.

"You've already done so much for me. I'm so grateful but...I don't know what's gonna happen when I walk into the courtroom & if it get's ugly, I..." I explained, trailing off.

"Kim, I'm coming." Jack stated. I opened my mouth to fight with him but I sighed knowing that he'd win.

"Fine. Go take a shower rat man." He chuckled & kissed my forehead. He stood up & walked out of the room.

I walked over to the desk & plugged in my curling rod. I put my hair in a bun so I could do my make up. I still had some of the bruises on my face. I caressed my cheek as the memories flooded back. My left cheek was still flat, my right cheek wasn't swollen anymore, but it formed a black & blue, my bruised nose was almost healed, My left eye isn't swollen anymore & the cut starting from my lip going across my lower left cheek looked pretty much like a scratch now, thanks to the cover up. I tried not to put on to much because it might make it look noticeable.

I stopped taking the pain killers because it only made me feel numb & like I was high. I snapped out of my thoughts when I smelt the curling rod. I took my hair out of a bun & started curling my hair.

**::::**

I unplugged the curling rod & got changed. It was 11:03. I finished up my make up as Kate entered the room. She was wearing a rose colored skirt with a creme lace shirt. She smiled & sat down on the bed.

"I'm not gonna fight with you about coming." I said, knowing how that conversation would end.

"Good, you'd loose!" Kate stated. "The guys are coming too." I sighed as I put the mascara down.

"Why!" I whined.

"Because we are all gonna support you. Eddie called Milton & he told him what happened. Eddie said he'd call you when he comes back from his cruise but he told us to tell you he's glad your okay." I smiled.

We all missed Eddie.

"I'll send him a text after the hearing." I said. She nodded. The door creaked opened, revealing Jack. He was in black jeans & a blue dress shirt. I smiled. "You look handsome." I said. He smiled.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous." He said. I smiled & bit my lip.

"Thank you." I said as I blushed.

"You guys are so cute! Ugh, I miss having a boyfriend." Kate whined.

"So take my advice & ask out you know who." I said, referring to Jerry. I didn't wanna say his name in front of Jack because he wouldn't like that.

"Who?" He asked.

"None of your business rat boy!" Kate said, standing up. "...& I can't, if he turns me down, I'll lose it!"

"He won't trust me!" I said.

"Who?" Jack asked again. I shushed him & he sighed.

"I'm gonna see if mom's ready." Kate said, exiting the room. Jack shot me a look & I chuckled.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." I said fixing the collar on his shirt.

"Am I gonna like it?" He asked.

"You probably won't in the beginning, but I think you'll warm up to it." I answered honestly.

"Then I don't wanna know yet." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I giggled & his hands grabbed my waist.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. "I'm just worried how it's gonna turn out."

"Well, he'll hopefully be found guilty & you won't have to see that dirtbag again." Jack said.

"Let's hope." I sighed.

He cupped my face & kissed me. The kiss was filled with passion & I felt sparks going off again.

"You don't have to be worried. I'm gonna be sitting right there with you the hole time." Jack said. I smiled.

"Thank's Jack."

"No problem."

"Guys, mom's ready & the guys are gonna meet us there." Kate said, walking into the room. We nodded & he grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room & into Mrs. Brewer's car.

**::::**

We entered the room & saw my dad sitting at a table pasted the gates. Rudy, Milton, Jerry, Kate & Jack took their seats behind Mrs. Brewer, her lawyer & I. Mrs. Brewer was going to testify & share the result of my test & the security footage from the dojo. Then, I might have to testify. The judge showed up & we all stood up. He told us to sit back down & the trial began.

**::::**

I walked out of the courthouse with a smile on my face, my hand in Jack's & everyone I cared about surrounding me. We watched the cops load my dad into a car & send him to prison for the rest of his life. Thank's to Mrs. Brewer & the security footage, I didn't even have to testify.

Mrs. Brewer went home while Rudy drove all of us to Phil's to celebrate. We squeezed into one booth. Jack & I on one side, Milton & Kate on the other & Jerry & Rudy pulled up a chair. We joked around & ate as much Falafel as we could. It felt like we were there for 5 minutes when It was actually 2 hours.

"Look at the time..." Rudy started staring at his watch. "I gotta get going." He said standing up. "I'll see you kids tomorrow."

"Bye Rudy!" We all shouted as he walked out of the restaurant.

"We should probably get going too." Milton said. We all nodded & stood up.

The hole way home, Milton & Jerry bickered about Falafel while Kate called them idiots. Jack & I were 2 feet behind them, walking in a comfortable silence. We stopped in front of Milton's house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said. We all gave him a good bye hug & watched him walk into his house.

"Bye Milton!" We shouted as the door closed.

Then, we reached Jack & Kate's house. Jerry came inside because he didn't have the keys to his house. Jerry & Jack were joking around in the living room while Kate & I disappeared into the kitchen.

***This hole conversation is yell whispered.***

"Just do it!" I said.

"I can't!" Kate said.

"Yes you can!" I corrected.

"No! I'm scared!" Kate whined.

"STOP WHINING!" I yell-whispered. "Kate, he really likes you!"

"You think this'll work?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll take Jack in here & you can make your move."

"I'm gonna do it!" Kate said.

"There's the Kate I know." I said in a normal voice now. She smiled & we walked into the living room.

**KATE'S POV**

We walked into the living room & saw Jack & Jerry lying on the couch. I walked in & sat on the coffee table & Kim stood in the archway. "Jack..." She started. She ushered him to follow her into the kitchen. He stood up & followed her. I turned to Jerry & sighed.

"I have to tell you something." I said. He sat forward & looked concern. Probably because I was freaking out & I sounded nervous.

"What's up?" He asked. I took a deep breathe & looked into his eyes.

"You know how the day Kim's father attacked her at the dojo, Mike broke up with me?" I asked. He nodded & I continued. "He broke up with me because he heard me talking to Kim about how I sorta had feelings for another guy."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Who were you talking about?" I took a deep breathe.

"You..." His eyes widened & he started to stutter.

"R-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-all-y-y-y?" He asked nervously. I nodded my head. After a few seconds of silence, I stood up & started to leave the room. "Wait!" I felt his hands grab my wrist & spin me around. I crashed into his chest & we looked into each other's eyes. He leaned forward & eventually our lips met. It obviously wasn't my first kiss but it felt way more special than that did. I felt fireworks going off as his arms moved to my waist & I wrapped my arms around his neck. We soon pulled apart as we heard footsteps from the hallway. We caught our breathe & our foreheads touched.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?" I asked.

"Kate, I've had feelings for you for a while now." He admitted.

"Then why didn't you make a move on me?" I asked.

"Because...You're Jack's sister so I tried backing off, & you were with Mike. I never thought in a million years that you could feel the same way." I smiled.

"That's where you were wrong." I said. He smiled & we kissed again. He pulled away & started yelling in spanish. "I don't know what your saying!" I yelled. He sighed.

"But you're Jack's sister." He said. I rolled my eyes & peeked to see if they were still in the kitchen. They were gone. I turned back to Jerry.

"Doesn't mean anything! He doesn't control me!" I stated.

"But-"

"Jack can yell all he wants about it, I don't care. I wanna be with you." I said as I cupped his face.

"I wanna be with you too." He said. He grabbed my hands & we started kissing again. We were interrupted by a car honking outside. We pulled away & I peeked out the window.

"It's your brother." He sighed & kissed me.

"Goodnight Kate."

"Night Jerry." I said as I watched him walk out the door. Once he was in his car, driving away, I started doing my happy dance. I plopped down on the couch & just smiled at the ceiling.

**MEANWHILE - KIM'S POV**

"Jack..." I said. I gestured him to follow me. He smiled & stood up. When we reached the kitchen, he spun me around & kissed me. He grabbed a spoon & put it to his mouth.

"Kim Crawford, you did something that most 16 year old girls can't do. You sent your father to prison. How do you feel?" He asked, pretending to be a reporter. He put the spoon to my mouth & I giggled.

"I feel upset. I want my boyfriend to make me feel better." I said with a pouty face. He chuckled & put the spoon down.

"How do you suppose I do that?" He asked.

"Like this..." I started. I stood on my tip toes & kissed Jack's lips. He kissed me back with so much passion & he started backing me into the wall. His hands moved down to my waist & my hands tangled in his shaggy hair. We pulled apart for air & our foreheads touched as we started taking deep breathes. He chuckled which caused me to giggle.

"Better?" He asked. I smiled.

"Almost." I crashed our lips together & we continued where we left off. He grabbed my waist & pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist & tangled my fingers in his hair. We pulled apart for more air & a smile tugged at our lips.

I jumped down & grabbed his hand. I led him up the stairs. We walked into his room & went outside on the balcony. We stared out at the stars. We admired them in the dark sky. Then, we both turned to each other at the same. He smirked at me & I bit my lip. We turned to completely face each other & I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek. His hands wrapped around my waist as we looked into each other's eyes. We stayed like that for what felt like forever. Then, he pulled me closer, closing the gap in between us. Our lips were centimeters apart & it felt like the first kiss all over again as they met.

This kiss was different. It was filled with the same passion, love & had the same sparks as always, but this kiss was needy. His hands gripped my waist & we started backing up. He backed me up & we fell backwards on his bed.

_Wait - how far did we back up? _

He was on top of me, his hands placed on the bed to keep from crushing me as mine tangled in his hair again. He rolled over & I was now on top of him. I sat up & pulled him up with me. I stayed on his lap as we took a breather. I ran my fingers through my hair as I realized what we were doing & looked at him. I giggled which caused him to laugh.

"I think we should stop..." I said. He smiled & nodded.

"Before we get too carried away." He finished.

"Yeah." I got off his lap & stood up. I grabbed his hands & pulled him up with me. "But I liked it." I said.

"Me too." Jack said. He cupped my face & kissed me quickly. "I'm gonna take a shower, but I'll come in to say goodnight." I smiled.

"Okay." I answered. He let go of me & I exited his room. I walked across the hall to the guest room & closed the door. I threw on my red hello kitty pajama pants & the matching white hello kitty shirt. I threw my hair into a bun & walked into Kate's bathroom to remove my make up. I took my hair out of the bun as I walked back into the room & collapsed on the bed. My fingers caressed my lips & I smiled.

Jack never fails to make me happy. He makes me feel this indescribable pit in my stomach, but I love it. My mom told me that if I ever felt like that, it was true love. I know that Jack is the only guy for me. I could never picture myself dating anyone, but Jack. Now that I'm with him, I can't imagine being with anyone else.

_Just the question is...does he feel the same way?_

My smile faded as that thought kept running through my head. I sat up, running my fingers through my hair & took a deep breathe.

_What if Jack & me aren't together forever? What if he leaves me for someone smarter, prettier, more talented & less screwed up? _

I felt tears building up in my eyes as I collapsed back on the bed. The door creaked open & I immediately wiped them away. Jack stood in the door way & I knew he could tell something was wrong, but I decided to play dumb.

"Hey." I said. He smiled & sat down beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that sounded more convincing than it really was.

"Kim, don't play dumb. Why were you crying?" He asked, moving closer. He placed a hand on my back & started rubbing it.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said standing up & walking to the desk. I pretended to move things around when I heard Jack sigh.

"Kim, your eyes are red & puffy. Plus, your a horrible liar!" I turned around as he stood up & walked up to me. He lifted my chin up & looked into my eyes. "Tell me why you got upset." He said softly.

"It's stupid. I just got emotional." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About us..." He gave me a confused look. "Jack, relationships never last in my family. Everyone ends up divorced or widowed or something along those lines. And I'm just so screwed up & no one understands me like you do but...what if we don't last? Jack, I can't picture myself with any one else. Your the only guy I ever wanna be with & I want it to stay that way."

"Kim, just because the relationships you've witnessed didn't work out doesn't mean all of them are domed...& your not screwed up, even if you were, so what? Everyone's got issues. And don't think 'what if'. Kim, I can't live without you. Every time I tried to picture me with a girl, I only saw myself with you. Now, that came true & I couldn't be happier. If we both want it to work, it will." I smiled at him & threw my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "I love you so much Kim." he said into my ear.

"I love you too." I said. We pulled apart & he wiped away a tear I didn't know escaped my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Get some sleep." I nodded as he walked towards the door. I sat on the bed & turned to see him opening the door. I bit my lip & felt my heart race.

"Jack!" I said. He turned around & faced me. "Could you stay with me?" I asked. A smiled tugged at his lips & he closed the door. He collapsed down on the bed next to me. I moved closer & he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I turned so I was facing him & I smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here." He said. He kissed my forehead & I turned back around. "Night Kim." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Goodnight Jack." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Not much excitement in this chapter. The story is coming to an end.**

**;( I KNOW! **

**I'm going to post the LAST CHAPTER on Sunday, just to get the story finished & I cam start posting the next two stories I just finished working on.**

**Now, instead of a preview to the last chapter, I'm going to give you a preview to the first chapter of my new story.**

**There's still no title so, here it is.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**: "So, there's no karate for a hole month...what are we suppose to do?" I asked. Kim opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it & started thinking.

"I got nothing." Kim admitted.

"We could go to the beach, go shopping, we could always drive out of town for the day." Kate said.

"We could go to museums, the library-" Milton started.

"Milton, no one wants to do any of that." Jerry said.

"Julie does!" Milton said. We all rolled our eyes & exchanged looks.

"So you & Julie will have fun doing...that while we have a fun summer." Kate said.

"But seriously, what are we gonna do? This time Last summer we were at Anthem beach with half our grade, living it up. Then when we got home, we went on competitions & had a blast. Now, we're sitting in a pool with no plans." Kim said. We sat there in silence, listening to the music from the radio. Then, Milton's head shot up & he smiled.

"What is it Milton?" I asked. He looked around & gazed at every one of us.

"My parent's have a beach house in Manhattan Beach. We use to go every summer. It's right on the beach. We have two jet ski's, a bonfire set up. It's so much fun."

"What are you saying, bro?" Jerry asked.

"I'm saying...let's go on our own vacation. Just the 5 of us, it'll be fun."

"I like the sound of that!" Kate cheered.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this.**

**And, I've decided to answer one of the reviews.**

**Parisbabe224**** - This is a rlly good story. U have done a great job. I noticed that u used part of a scence (One of my favorites) from the Vampire Diaries and I just couldn't help but smile when I saw that.**

**I'm so glad someone noticed that reference. It's my favorite Stelena moment, too! & Thank you for your support & review :)**

**ANDD LASTLY,**

**WHO SAW SPYFALL!**

**I LITERALLY CRIED! IT WAS SO GOOD! LEO IS SO GORGEOUS! JACK & KIM BETTER GET TOGETHER BEFORE THE 10TH EPISODE OR I'M GONNA DIE!**

**Well! That's enough of me! Until Sunday :D :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Begin Again

**A/N: Well, here's the last Chapter of Right here, Right Now. **

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN KICKIN IT. BUT... I HAVE THE PLEASURE OF OWNING KATE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: BEGIN AGAIN.**

**JACK'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes & noticed I wasn't in my room. I was in the guest room, with Kim in my arms. I looked down at her face & smiled. She's so cute when she's sleeping. I didn't wanna wake her up, so I sat back. I looked at the clock & it read 11:30. I felt her stir so I looked down & saw she was slowly waking up. Her eyes fluttered open & she looked confused. Her eyes met mine & she smiled.

"Hii." She said sleepily. I chuckled as she snuggled more into my chest.

"Hi." I said back. She sat up a little & gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Your very happy." She nodded her head.

"Well, you see I have this really hot boyfriend who makes me happy & I got to wake up next to him. That just made my day." She said.

"Glad to hear that, but I have something that will make your day extra special." I said. She sat up & gave me her _What are you talking about? _look.

"What are you up to?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just get dressed for the beach & be ready in a half hour, okay?" I said. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she smiled.

"Okay." I sat up & kissed her forehead. I got off the bed & left her in her room.

**KIM'S POV**

He closed the door behind him as I got up from my bed. I walked to my computer & started playing "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift covered by Alex Goot, Megan Nicole & The Piano Guys. **(A/N: It's a really good song! I recommend playing it while you read this chapter. Just go to youtube & type in Begin again Alex Goot & Megan Nicole.)** I sang along as I rummaged through my clothes.

**Took a deep breathe in the mirror.**

**You didn't like it when I wore High heels,**

**But I do.**

**Turn the lock & put my headphones on.**

**You always said I didn't get this song,**

**But I do. I do.**

**Walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early & you stand & wave.**

**I walk to you. I walk to you.**

**Pull my chair out & help me in.**

**But you don't know how nice that is,**

**But I do. I do.**

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cause he never did.**

**I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is**

**Break & burn & end.**

**But on a Wednesday in a Cafe,**

**I watched it Begin Again.**

**You said you never met one boy who had as many James Taylor records as you,**

**But I do.**

**You tell stories & you don't know why, your coming off a little shy**

**But I do.**

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cause he never did.**

**I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is**

**Break & burn & end.**

**But on a Wednesday in a Cafe,**

**I watched it Begin Again.**

I found a white sundress & a pink & white floral bikini. I took off my pajama's & put on the bikini, then the sundress over it. I stood in front of the mirror to fixed my hair & make up as I continued singing.

**JACK'S POV**

I finished getting dressed & freshened up. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with my black & blue swim shorts. I walked into the hallway to Kim's room. When I touched the knob, I heard music playing & Kim singing. I smiled & quietly opened the door. When I looked in, she was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair, singing a different version of "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift. I leaned against the wall & watched.

**And we walk down the block to my car,**

**& I almost brought him up.**

**But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches**

**Every single Christmas & but I won't talk about that.**

**But for the first time, what's past is the past.**

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cause he never did.**

**I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is**

**Break & burn & end.**

**But on a Wednesday in a Cafe,**

**I watched it Begin Again.**

**But on a Wednesday in a Cafe,**

**I watched it Begin Again.**

I clapped when she started to turn around. She started laughing & turned off the music. "Very nice singing!" I said. She rolled her eyes & grabbed sunglasses.

"No need for sarcasm." She said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." She looked up & smiled.

"Well, then Thank you. You ready?" She asked.

"Yep, you?" I asked. She nodded & I grabbed her hand. I led her out of the room, down the stairs. "KATE! WE'RE LEAVING!" I screamed, then slammed the front door.

We started walked down the street.

"So, why are we going to the beach?" She asked me.

"Well, I realized a few things last night. One, we haven't been on a first date yet." She giggled & rolled her eyes. "Two, going to the beach with you is something we haven't done in a long time." She looked at me & smiled. "Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget? It was us two, the guys & Kate. Kate & I were lying down on the sand & you all ambushed us." She stopped to laugh & then sighed. "That was so much fun."

"Exactly..." I said. We reached the high black gate. I climbed over & jumped down. "Come on." I said. She laughed before climbing to the top. She jumped down & I caught her & put her down.

We walked along the water just talking about anything & everything. Every time she laughed, I couldn't help but smile. I stopped walking & just looked at her. She smiled & I leaned down to kiss her. We heard 'awws' & immediately pulled away. We saw Jerry, Kate, Milton & Julie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"Guess we all had the same idea." Kate said. I looked over at Kate & saw her holding hands.

With Jerry.

Kim noticed too because she smiled & bit her lip.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked. Kate looked down, then back up at Jerry.

"Well, Kate & I are...dating." Jerry said. Then, he hid behind Kate. Kate & Kim started laughing. I rolled my eyes as Jerry popped his head out.

"You did it?" Kim said. Kate nodded & smiled. I turned to Kim.

"You knew?"

"That's the guy we were talking about when we said you didn't wanna know. She was afraid of what you'd do." Kim explained.

"And he was scared you'd break his arm." Milton said pointing to Jerry.

"Jerry. Come out." I said. He hesitated before taking a step out. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Let's see...I kinda want to keep my bones in one piece!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna break your arm or anything else for that matter." I started. "If Kate has to date someone, I'm glad it's someone I trust."

"You mean that? Your not mad?" Kate asked.

"Jerry can be an idiot, but I know if he really cares about you, he won't hurt you intentionally." Kate smiled & hugged me.

"This is why everyone should listen to me! I said Jack wouldn't be mad & I told you Jerry felt the same way!" Kim exclaimed. Jerry stepped forward.

"I'm happy for you two. But if you hurt her Jerry, you will have a broken leg." Jack stated. Jerry laughed & nodded.

"Don't worry." Jerry said. We hugged & then he threw his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Well, Julie & I are gonna go that way. See you guys later." Milton said taking off to the left.

"Meet us at Phil's later!" Kim screamed.

"Will do!" He screamed back.

"We're gonna go the other way. Bye!" Kate said. They turned & walked to the right.

"Later!" I screamed. I turned back to Kim & grabbed her hands. She smiled at me & giggled. "So you knew this hole time about her crush on Jerry?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said, popping the P.

"And you knew I wouldn't freak out?" I asked again.

"Yup!" She said again popping the P. I chuckled as she giggled.

"What would you have done if I freaked out?" I asked. She bit her lip & started thinking.

"I'd deprive you of getting kisses." She answered. I started laughing.

"You would not." I stated. She started giggling.

"Your right." She said.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" I asked jokingly. She once again bit her lip & started thinking.

**KIM'S POV **

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" Jack asked jokingly. I bit my lip & acted like I was thinking. I took a step closer.

"Right..." I started. I leaned forward & pretended like I was gonna kiss him. When we were an inch apart, I pushed him to the ground. "Here!" I said. I took a few steps back knowing he was gonna chase me. He started laughing & I tried to hold back mine, but failed. He sat up & looked at me.

"Your turn!" He said.

He jumped up & I started running away. I turned to see he was catching up to me. I was running out of breathe & slowed down a bit. I felt his arms wrap around my waist & he started spinning me around. I shrieked & continued to laugh. Then, he threw me over his shoulders & started walking towards into the water.

"Jack! Don't you dare!" I yelled. I squirmed out of his arms & landed in the water. I put my arm out to keep him away as he started walking closer to me. "Jack!" He grabbed my arms & we started stumbling. I wrapped my arms around his neck & his wrapped around my waist. Then, we were in the water. He pulled me up with him & picked me up bridal style. He kept walking deeper into the water. I jumped out of his arms. I put my hands on his shoulders & leaned up. Our lips met & it felt like a volcano erupted. My arms wrapped around his neck & I felt his arms go around my waist, to the small of my back.

"That's where we left off." I said. He chuckled & rolled his eyes. I grabbed his hand & started pulling him out of the water. Once we were on the sand again, he spun me around & I crashed into his chest. Our hands intwined & he lifted our arms up. Our fingers touched & so did the palms of our hands. His forehead touched mine & I bit my lip.

"The spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." I giggled when I realized we quoted the song "Vanilla Twilight" By Owl City. That was the only song I've really listened to by them. Jack was in the car with me when I first heard it.

I intwined our fingers again & crashed out lips together. This kiss was filled with so much passion, we stumbled back. My back hit the sand, but I didn't care. I kept kissing him. He was on top of me & his hands were holding him up on the sand. My arms snaked around his neck once again & we continued kissing. We pulled apart when oxygen became a necessity. I giggled & he stood up. He pulled me up with him & I gazed into his big brown eyes. He cupped my cheeks & kissed me.

The lyrics to "Begin Again" started playing in my head.

**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does is Break & Burn & End. But on a Wednesday in a Cafe, I watched it Begin Again... **

I thought about that one line.

8 months ago, my mom pasted away. My life became a living hell & I thought I was domed.

I never thought I'd be kissing the guy I love, on the beach.

I pulled away & looked at the sky. It was getting dark & we had to meet the guys. "We should get going." Jack gave me a pouty face. I sighed & kissed his cheek. "But, I had a really good time."

"Good." I kissed him once more & when we pulled away, we kept our embrace.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Jack said.

I grabbed his hand & we started our walk to the mall.

My mom popped into my mind. That song she would sing to me started playing in my head. I finally understood what the song meant. It meant that you shouldn't live in the past or worry about the future. That you should be happy in the present with the ones you love. I looked up at Jack & squeezed his hand. He looked at me & smiled. I kissed his cheek & we continued walking to the mall.

I was finally happy.

With Jack.

Right here, Right now.

* * *

**A/N: THAT CONCLUDES THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT & REVIEWS!**

**And to answer your question...**

_**Did I ever decide if I was gonna post the other**__**story?**_

**I Honestly have no clue.**

**I reread it last night & realized it's a total mess.**

**BUTT...I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!**

**I JUST FINISHED WRITING 2 OTHER STORIES & I'M ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE THIRD ONE.**

**I will post the first chapter of my next story, which is called 'It All Started With An Apple', on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Here's the description.**

* * *

**IT ALL STARTED WITH AN APPLE**: This is the story of how a boring game of truth or dare turned into so much more...The Wasabi warriors are forced to play truth or dare by Grace. Grace had a few tricks up her sleeve. She asked Kim which warrior she'd kiss & she asked Jack if he had feelings for any girls. They both gave strange answers that they regretted, but Jack's answer caused Kim to become secretive & the only ones who know what Kim's hiding is Jerry, Eddie & Milton. What happens when Jack tries to get the truth out of them?

* * *

**I'm gonna post both stories at the same time since 'It All Started With An Apple' is only 4 Chapters long.**

**The other story is called 'Shattered'. I'll give out the decryption for that story at the end of 'It All Started With An Apple'**

**WELLLL, THAT'S ABOUT IT!**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this Fan fiction.**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS & POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
